Tout le monde est un peu bi
by Convertible
Summary: Brittany est amoureuse de Santana, mais ne sait ni comment être avec ni comme l'oublier. Une fanfic brittana un peu niaise avec un point de vue de Brittany!  Ce n'est pas de la grande littérature mais ça fait toujours plaisir..!
1. Chapter 1

Elle était là. Dans mon lit. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur sa nuque et le drap recouvrait le bas de son dos. Cette vision me comblait. Elle avait l'air apaisée et moi j'étais heureuse. Je sentais une bouffée de tendresse et d'amour m'envahir, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Quand elle se réveillerait, elle serait à nouveau Santana Lopez, celle qui n'est pas mienne. Celle qui sort avec Puck, celle qui couche avec moi quand il n'est pas là. Mais tant qu'elle dormait, je pouvais m'imaginer que si elle était dans ce lit, c'est parce qu'elle m'aimait, parce que c'est ici qu'elle voulait être, avec moi et qu'elle m'avait choisi Moi et pas les autres. Parce que je n'étais pas la seule à la consoler de Puck. Et ça me brisait le cœur. Je me rallongea à côté d'elle et posa ma main sur son dos et le caressa doucement du bout de mon doigt. Très doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller et profiter de ce moment.

Santana. Ce nom m'était si cher. Elle m'était si chère. Si seulement elle savait. Pourtant ça n'était pas moi qui avait commencé, je me satisfaisais très bien de notre amitié. Seulement un jour, Santana était célibataire, avait un peu trop bu, et avait dormi chez moi. Nous nous étions couchées, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait bu, Santana s'était mise à pleurer. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras et serrée contre moi pour lui enlever sa peine et la prendre, je ne pouvais déjà pas supporter de la voir triste. Je me sentais si reliée à elle. Je ressentais sa peine. J'avais déposé un baiser sur sa joue et un dans son cou. Elle m'avait longuement regardée, perdue, cherchant une réponse dans mes yeux, et doucement elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et tout c'était enchaîné et nous avions fait l'amour. C'était vraiment hors du commun mais sur le moment je me rappelle avoir pensé que c'était certainement parce que Santana était une fille qu'elle s'y prenait beaucoup mieux que les garçons avec qui j'avais couché auparavant que ça me faisait tant d'effet. Le lendemain, quand nous nous sommes réveillées, Santana m'avait dit :

« C'est cool, enfin une partenaire sexuelle avec qui j'ai pas peur de me chopper un rejeton ! »

J'avais ris. Il n'y avait donc rien de changé à notre relation et je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir. Mais j'y avais réfléchi, j'y avais repensé, sans cesse. Les journées qui suivirent, je n'avais que cette image en tête, le visage de Santana s'approchant du mien et ce baiser. Ce fut le seul. Par la suite, Santana s'était remise avec Puck et m'avait expliqué qu'elle préférait qu'on ne s'embrasse plus si l'on recouchaient ensemble. Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris pourquoi. Puis finalement j'avais remarqué que je repensais beaucoup plus souvent au baiser qu'à ce qu'on avait fait après. Parce que s'embrasser était un acte beaucoup plus amoureux que « baiser » même si pour moi c'était loin d'être ça. Et bien sûr on avait recouché ensemble, de nombreuses fois, presque à chaque fois que l'on dormait ensemble. Et à chaque fois, elle repartait avec un nouveau bout de mon cœur.

Prise dans mes pensées et dans ma contemplation du corps de Santana, je n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de me retenir de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque, tout en m'imprégnant de son odeur. Cela eut pour effet de la réveiller. Elle poussa un grognement, il était 7h du matin, et j'avais éteins le réveil avant qu'elle ne l'entende pour pouvoir profiter d'elle un peu plus longtemps. Ce qui avait pour conséquence qu'on était assez en retard sur le planning de préparation pré-cours. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit :

« Hey Britt, bien dormi ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Non, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, tu prends beaucoup trop de place et tu ronfles vilaine ! »

- Je lui assénais un coup d'oreiller en riant. Je savais que c'était faux, Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Nous marchions vers le lycée, petits doigts liés, quand Santana me dit :

« dis Britt, tu trouves pas qu'on se ramollit au lit ?

- Hum non comment ça ? »

Je sentis mes joues rougir, nous n'avions pas l'habitude d'évoquer le sujet à part quand Santana me demandait de venir chez elle ou qu'elle vienne chez moi. Ça se limitait à ça et nous n'en parlions jamais plus clairement.

- Ben je sais pas, ça devient vraiment trop tendre ! Tu vois moi j'ai besoin de sexe bestial, comme avec Puck, Sam, ou..

- Oui oui j'ai saisi l'idée. Mais je n'avais pas remarqué de changement. J'aime bien les Sweet Ladies Fucking ! Mais ça t'embêtes ?

- Non, c'est juste que.. Enfin non rien. C'est vrai après tout je m'attends à quoi, je couche avec une fille, ça va pas être aussi sauvage, passionné... qu'avec un mec ! »

Je ne répondis rien. Son hésitation m'avait un peu troublée mais la suite de ses propos avait tout de suite enlevé mes doutes. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais encore supporter longtemps cette situation. Elle disait clairement qu'elle préférait coucher avec des mecs. Alors que moi je la préférais elle, mille fois, par dessus tout. J'étais fatiguée d'être jalouse, fatiguée de pleurer quand elle n'était pas là, quand elle me blessait, alors que je savais qu'elle ne le voulait pas, seulement j'étais amoureuse d'elle, et je ne pouvais pas lui dire sinon notre relation cesserait. Je voulais l'embrasser, lui prendre la main, lui offrir des fleurs, lui caresser la joue, lui dire je t'aime, la fait rire, je la voulais, ça me rendais malade.

« T'es pas très causante, Britt, t'as l'air bizarre. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis amoureuse. »

Les mots étaient sortis beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de penser !

- Quoi ? Et tu me le dis seulement maintenant ? Je suis déçue ! Et de qui ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, que pouvais je dire ? C'est alors que j'aperçue Artie qui traversait la route dans son fauteuil.

- De..D'Artie.

- … Hum Britt.. Tu me surprendras toujours, dit elle en riant. »

Il fallait maintenant que j'agisse. Santana me connaissait, je n'avais pas de mal à avoir les garçons que je voulais, d'autant plus quand ils étaient aussi laids qu'Artie.. Quelle idée de dire ça. Je me décidais donc à aller le voir, il était devant son casier et galérait pour l'ouvrir.

« Salut Artie, dis je en l'aidant, je me demandais..

- Oui ?

- Voilà, on se connaît pas bien mais je me disais qu'on pouvait éventuellement aller au Breadstix et que tu pourrais aussi m'entraîner à chanter et je t'entraînerais à danser..

Voilà, encore une de mes remarques formidablement intelligentes. L'entraîner à danser.. Bien sûr il pourrait faire des saltos en fauteuil roulant ! Je m'auto-exaspèrais parfois. J'en parlerais avec Lord Tubbington.

- Euh ouais... On se tient au courant pour le Breadstix. »

Il me gratifia d'un sourire mi content mi pas convaincu. Je remarquais Santana adossée à son casier qui nous observait. Elle avait une mine pensive un peu contrariée mais dès qu'elle vit que je la regardais, elle me sourit. J'aimais tellement son sourire, son vrai sourire, il était si chaleureux. La vraie Santana, celle qui ne se cachait pas derrière la garce était un être si exceptionnel que je doute qu'une personne sur cette terre ne lui résiste. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de personnes qui résistent non plus aux charmes de la garce Santana. Je m'approchais d'elle en affichant un sourire de niaise, pour une fois ça pouvait passer vu que je venais de parler à Artie.

« Alors, tu vas nous faire des bébés handicapés Britt ?

- Mais Santana.. tu sais bien que ça n'est pas génétique...enfin je crois...

- Je te taquine ! Alors raconte ?

- Je l'ai invité au Breadstix mais je ne sais pas si ça se fera. Je crois que je ne lui plais pas..

- Tu plais à tout le monde Britt » dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je frissonnais au contact de sa peau, si chaude et si douce.. Et à chaque fois cela me rappelais nos moments plus intimes et déclenchait irrémédiablement une chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Elle s'éloigna me laissant les joues rougies. Je n'osais pas la regarder car je savais qu'à ce moment là, mes yeux lui diraient ce que je ressentais réellement.

« Viens on va au Glee club, on va être en retard ! »

Elle saisit ma main et m'entraîna en sautillant.

Quelques jours plus tard nous étions au glee club et Sam et Quinn étaient entrain de chanter ensemble. J'avais saisi la main de Santana.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend._

Lucky, lucky, c'est vite dit...Je caressais doucement sa main. Et c'est comme si toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses étaient concentrés sur cette minuscule parcelle au bout de mes doigts qui touchaient sa peau et m'électrisais entièrement. J'avais peur de trembler. Pourtant sa main s'arracha de la mienne.

« Puck, t'es revenu ! »

Santana se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. C'en était trop. Mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes, il fallait que je parte avant que quelqu'un ne remarque.

« Mr. Shue je peux sortir deux minutes ? » dis je en gardant la tête baissée.

- Oui mais tout va bien Brittany ? »

Je ne répondis pas et sorti en courant. Où aller ? Où me cacher ? Je choisi naturellement les toilettes, comme toute adolescente qui veut se cacher pour pleurer.. Au bout de dix minutes j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. J'ai eu un instant l'espoir que ça soit Santana..

« Brittany ?

- Kurt ?

- Écoute je sais que je me mêle sûrement de quelque chose qui ne me regarde pas mais je pense que je pourrais peut être t'aider.

- Non mais tout va bien. J'ai seulement des allergies.

- Une allergie à... Puck ?

J'étais un peu interloquée par tant de clairvoyance. Je sortis des toilettes les yeux rougis par mes « allergies ».

- ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Non, me dit il en me tendant un mouchoir, seulement j'ai un gaydar et j'ai toujours trouvé votre relation un peu louche avec Santana. Alors j'ai un peu observé.. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout les membres du Glee club et plus généralement du lycée sont tellement auto-centrés qu'ils ne remarquent pas les choses les plus évidentes. Tiens je suis sur que certains ne voient même pas que Artie est en fauteuil ou que Mike est asiatique ou que Mercedes est noire..

- Mercedes est noire ?

- Tu vois...Bref tout ça pour dire que personne n'a pu remarquer que deux cheerleaders se tournent autour d'un peu trop près..

- Tu viens seulement pour me dire ça ?

- Non. Je me suis dis que tu aurais peut être besoin d'aide, de soutien ou de parler tout simplement. Tout comme c'est sûrement le cas pour Santana mais je ne m'y risquerais pas, j'ai eu ma dose de brutalité.

- Non, Santana ne se pose pas de questions, elle profite juste de ce qui lui est offert. Et souvent je m'offre. Il n'y a que moi pour être assez bête pour tomber amoureuse. De Santana en plus. Celle qui n'est jamais amoureuse, qui couche avec tout le monde... »

Je me rendis soudain compte que je venais de dévoiler, en deux secondes, ce que je cachais depuis plusieurs mois déjà. J'avais tellement honte, et j'étais tellement triste, je l'avais dit à voix haute, c'était maintenant vrai, c'était maintenant une réalité. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, et je me sentais étrangement soulagée.

« Justement, à ce propos, lundi tu as parlé à Artie non ?

- Hum..oui et ?

- Et Santana te regardait.

- Oui j'ai vu mais ça ne veut rien dire, elle m'attendait.

- Sauf qu'elle était contrariée. Et qu'elle a faillit aller vous voir mais qu'elle s'est retenue. Mais de ce que j'ai vu Santana était proche de devenir Snixx..

- Je sais pas .. ça me paraît improbable. Ou c'est juste de la possessivité. Regarde, elle a failli casser la gueule à Lauren, pourtant elle n'aime pas Puck.

- Sauf qu'elle ne te regarde pas comme elle le regarde lui. Il y a cette garce, et il y a cette autre Santana, celle qui te regarde avec tendresse, celle qui te regarde quand elle chante, celle qui te sourit, seulement à toi..

- Oui ça s'appelle être amies.. Désolée Kurt, mais c'est seulement ton fantasme « tout le monde est un peu bi au fond » qui ressort !

- Écoute, je te dis ce que je vois. Tu n'as qu'à essayer de la rendre jalouse avec Artie, tu verras. Ça ne te coûte rien non ? Et toi ce que tu veux c'est être avec elle non ?

- Oui...Plus que tout...

- Alors fait tout ce qu'il faut. Résiste lui.

- Comment ?

- Ne t'offre plus à elle, dit il lui faisant un sourire malicieux, ça va la rendre folle notre petite Lopez ! »

Ça me fit rire de bon cœur, Kurt avait le don pour me remonter le moral, ça ne valait pas Santana, seulement elle ne pouvait pas me réconforter pour un tord qu'elle me faisait et qu'elle ignorait. Je pris Kurt dans mes bras en reniflant.

- Merci, vraiment, ça m'a fait du bien. »

Kurt et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l'auditorium, les autres étaient entrain de sortir. Santana me regarda d'un air inquiet :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ça va Britt ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas San, c'est juste des allergies !

- Des allergies ? C'est nouveau ? Tu as été chez le médecin ?

Je souris, elle était parfois si prévenante. Je vis Kurt ricaner niaisement.

- Ça va aller !

- Tu veux...que je sois ton infirmière personnelle ce soir ?, dit elle en me caressant le bras avec un sourire séducteur. Évidemment je rougis mais décida de m'en tenir aux conseils de Kurt.

- Hum non merci. Je préfère me reposer, je vais proposer d'aller au Breadstix demain soir à Artie.

Santana eu l'air franchement déçue. Mais je lui enlevais une soirée sexe, ça pouvait se comprendre.

- Euh ok... Comme tu veux. De toute façon, je pouvais pas, il faut qu'on fête nos retrouvailles avec Puck.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. J'ai eu envie que Puck glisse par terre et se casse tout les membres. Ou qu'il n'existe pas tout simplement.

- Ah finalement ça s'arrange bien.

- A demain Britt'

- A demain San... »

Je partais la mine défaite. Avais je bien fait de refuser ? Et si ça n'avait pour effet que de nous éloigner ? Peut être que ça me ferais aussi du bien ?

Je me tournais et retournais dans mon lit. Je pensais à Santana et à Puck. Et à Puck touchant Santana. J'eus la nausée. Je me relevais et allais passer un peu d'eau sur mon visage. Je me sentais encore plus mal que quand Santana était là et que je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser. J'avais envie qu'elle soit là...Tout le temps. 1H37 du matin. Je saisissais mon portable :

« J'aurais besoin de mon infirmière... » [envoyé]

J'étais bien faible. Mais elle dormait sûrement ou elle était encore avec Puck. Ça ne la dérangera pas et au moins elle saura que j'ai besoin d'elle.

Je sombrais dans le sommeil quand un corps chaud se glissa contre moi dans mon lit et l'odeur de Santana embauma ma chambre. En plus de tout elle sentait tellement bon..

« alors comment ça va ma malade ? Besoin d'un massage ?

- Merci d'être venue San, ça n'a pas coupé ta soirée ?

- Pas du tout, ça ne fait qu'une merveilleuse continuité », me souffla t-elle dans l'oreille en se collant contre mon dos. Elle glissa sa main sous mon t-shirt et me caressa le ventre en remontant petit à petit vers ma poitrine tout en m'embrassant dans le cou. Santana connaissait vraiment bien tout ce qui marchait avec moi et ma respiration commençait déjà à être irrégulière. Je saisi sa main.

- Attends je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour ça. En plus tu viens de coucher avec Puck, c'est dégoûtant.

- Pourquoi alors ?

Santana était surprise et déconcertée, je le sentais à son ton.

- J'avais juste envie que tu sois là.. Et que tu me prennes dans tes bras s'il te plaît.

- Tout ce que tu veux Britt...»

Elle me fit me retourner et remis une mèche de mes cheveux en effleurant ma joue. Je frissonnais. Elle était si belle, comme cette première nuit. Le temps semblait arrêté, je la sentais se perdre dans mes yeux comme je me perdais dans les siens. Je retenais inconsciemment ma respiration, de peur de briser ce moment en faisant le moindre bruit. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Et pour la première fois j'avais l'impression que pour elle, il n'y avait plus que moi. Elle approcha son visage et posa son nez contre le mien, ce qui nous fit rire toutes les deux. Elle était trop près, beaucoup trop près. Tout mon corps était brûlant, tout mon être la réclamait, chaque parcelle de ma peau était imprégnée d'elle et réagissait à chaque frôlement même non intentionnels. Je posais une main sur sa hanche, essayant de la rassurer. Embrasse moi, embrasse moi, embrasse moi ! Je pariais que mes yeux criaient ça. J'étais tellement sous tension, j'avais Besoin qu'elle m'embrasse !

- Santana...

Elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes, si près que je sentis son souffle. Mon cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle l'entendait sûrement. Ses lèvres se posèrent enfin..sur le coin des miennes. Je soupirais, j'avais envie de tellement plus que ça...Elle resta quelque instants puis s'éloigna :

« bonne nuit Britt »

Elle se retourna. Je passais alors mon bras autour d'elle et la serrait contre moi. Sa main dans la mienne se posa contre sa poitrine, d'où je distinguais les battements de son coeur, plus que rapides. Je m'endormais, frustrée mais contente non seulement d'avoir dit non aux avances de Santana mais surtout des répercutions que ça avait eu.

Nous marchions toutes les deux vers le lycée quand pour la deuxième fois, elle aborda à nouveau le sujet du sexe :

« tu comptes te réinscrire au club d'abstinence ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Pour hier. C'est plutôt inhabituel que tu ne veuilles pas non ?

- En fait San, j'ai bien réfléchi, si je sors avec Artie, je ne veux pas qu'on continue de coucher ensemble.

- Quoi ? Mais la tuyauterie est différente ! Ça n'est pas tromper !

- Je trouve que si moi. Et puis quand on sort ensemble, ça veut dire qu'il y a des sentiments et moi je ne veux pas faire de mal à Artie.

- Mais Britt, moi j'ai bien continué à coucher avec toi même quand j'étais avec Puck.

- C'était pour ton bien être ! Je ne veux pas, nos relations sont différentes. Tout est différent... Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Je serais vite remplacée, tu en as plein des plans culs.. Je reste toujours ta meilleure amie et on peut toujours dormir ensemble, ça ne change rien en fait. » Je n'y croyais même pas moi même en le disant..

« ça ne change peut être rien pour toi... »

Santana me regarda tristement et partie rapidement. Elle rentra dans Kurt et l'insulta d'à peu près tout les noms. Kurt sautilla jusqu'à moi l'air surexcité :

« ça a bien marché dis donc !

- De quoi tu parles ? T'avais le projet de gagner le titre du mec le plus insulté du lycée ?

Ce type était vraiment étrange..

- Mais non ! À ton avis pourquoi Santana est si en colère ? Tu n'aurais pas essayé notre technique ?

- Hum.. peut être un peu.. Tu crois que c'est ça ?

- Je ne pus empêcher une explosion de bonheur mais j'avais tellement peur d'être déçue..

- Continue avec Artie, crois moi ! »

Je m'empressais de suivre son conseil en rejoignant Artie directement.

« hey Art'

- Salut Brittany

- Ce soir.. toi, moi, un gros steak ? Ça te dis ?

J'avais vraiment le don pour les propositions alléchantes, je me félicitais.

- C'est.. un rencard ?

- Oui !

- D'accord, je passerais te chercher à 20h. »

Je regardais aux alentours pour voir si Santana avait entendu. Mais elle n'était pas là. Heureusement la seule chose qui circulait vite dans ce lycée était les potins. Elle le saurait sûrement avant que je n'arrive à notre prochain cours en commun. Étrangement, je ne la vis pas de la journée. J'appris par Puck qu'elle était repartie à 9h00, or j'avais discuté avec Artie à 8h...ça n'avait sûrement aucun lien.

Le dîner avec Artie se passait bien, même si de mon côté il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il remplace Santana. Il me faisait rire et je me suis dis que ça ne me ferait pas de mal de sortir avec un type sympa pour oublier un peu Santana, elle ne voulait pas de moi il fallait que je me fasse une raison, j'avais suffisamment tendu de perches. Et suffisamment ramasser de râteaux.  
>« tu m'écoutes ? Brittany ?<p>

- Oui bien sûr, pardon ! »

Artie recommença son monologue alors que mes pensées repartaient vers San. Artie paya pour moi, heureusement parce que j'avais pris des crevettes ! Et je l'embrassais tendrement quand il me raccompagna. Mais ça n'était pas les lèvres de Santana si douces, si pleines, si attrayantes. Non c'était celles d'un homme, avec l'inconvénient, qu'autour ça pique. J'avais oublié ça.

Dès que je rentrais, j'envoyais un texto à Santana :

« Je ne t'ai pas vue aujourd'hui, tout va bien ? Je m'inquiète. Bisous.. »

J'attendis sa réponse jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Le lendemain, à peine avais je eu le temps d'arriver à mon casier qu'Artie se propulsa vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je n'avais pas trop envie quand je vis Santana qui arrivait. J'étais un peu fâchée qu'elle ne m'ait pas répondu. Et même si elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi, je savais que ça l'embêterait de voir ça. Je m'assis sur les genoux d'Artie et l'embrassa à pleine bouche et lui glissait à l'oreille qu'il m'avait manqué depuis hier assez fort pour que Santana l'entende. Elle prit une mine dégoûtée et s'en alla. Je m'éloignais d'Artie aussi vite que j'étais arrivée sur ses genoux. Je regrettais un peu. Et si je perdais Santana parce que je la dégoûtais trop ?...

Les jours passaient et Santana et moi n'étions pas en froid officiellement mais elle me parlait très peu. J'avais raison, elle ne voulait plus me voir parce que je la dégoûtais.. J'étais si triste, non seulement je ne l'avais plus pour moi de temps en temps, mais en plus je la voyais sans arrêt scotchée à Puck, et ce qu'ils faisaient était à la limite du décent. Et Artie ne pouvait rien faire pour que j'aille mieux. Mon cœur restait imperméable à lui. Car il était tout entier encore réservé à Santana. Santana quitta la salle du Glee Club main dans la main avec Puck, sans un regard pour moi. Je ne pouvais cacher à quel point ça me touchais. Je ne voulais pas ça..

« Vas lui parler. C'est le moment, elle doute, elle n'arrête pas de te regarder quand tu ne peux pas le voir. Et elle à l'air aussi minée que toi de ne plus te parler.

- Merci Kurt... Mais je ne sais pas trop.. Elle à l'air tellement inaccessible en ce moment.

- Je suis sur que ça va marcher, j'en suis sur ! »

Kurt était parfois d'un enthousiasme surprenant..

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi quand je passais devant la salle d'entraînement des cheerleaders. Je décidais de danser un peu. Cela me permettais d'évacuer les tensions. Alors que je dansais, Santana entra dans la salle et me regarda longuement avant que je ne remarque sa présence.

« San...

- Hum ? Je passais par là et je t'ai vue..

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? Tu ne me parles quasiment pas, je ne comprends pas.. Tu es fâchée ?

Je me rapprochais d'elle.

- Non je ne suis pas fâchée.. Je ne suis pas très bien en ce moment

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Elle s'éloigna un peu, je lui saisi la main et la regarda avec compassion. Je sentais qu'elle était nerveuse. Je l'étais aussi. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu une telle proximité et mon corps reconnaissait très vite Santana... Elle ne dit rien et baissa les yeux. Je serrais un peu sa main en signe d'encouragement.

- Tu peux tout me dire...Moi je te dis tout..

Mensonge.

- Non, je ne veux pas en parler, Britt s'il te plaît...

- Je veux t'aider.. Tu es si importante pour moi, je voudrais tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse..

Je rougis à l'entente de ce que je venais de dire.. Non Santana je ne t'avais pas tout dit.. Santana rougis également et me sourit, puis commença à partir mais je la retint et la serra contre moi. Je blottis ma tête dans son cou en respirant son odeur.. Je la sentie frissonner.. Les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent et je répétais « tu es si importante » et je frôlais son cou de mes lèvres. Elle soupira, ce qui m'incita à accentuer la pression de mes lèvres sur son cou. Puis tout à coup, la résistance céda en elle, elle me poussa contre le mur, et ses mains parcoururent le dessous de mon t-shirt pendant qu'elle glissait une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Je poussais un gémissement, elle me rendait complètement folle, je ne pourrais pas la repousser cette fois. Nous nous serrions l'une contre l'autre comme deux âmes en perditions.

« tu m'as tellement manquée, dis je entre deux soupirs, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es éloignée ? »

Santana me repoussa les larmes aux yeux :

« Parce que je ne supporte pas de te voir avec l'autre, de te voir l'embrasser, le toucher, le regarder, l'aimer. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Tu m'as bien entendue ? Je ne veux plus te baiser. Et je ne veux pas, mais alors absolument pas ressentir ça » elle éclata en sanglot et parti en courant. J'étais sous le choc d'une telle déclaration. Je ne savais pas quoi faire mais je savais qu'il fallait que je la rassure. Je décidais que j'irais chez elle quelque heures plus tard.

Je m'étais soigneusement préparée, j'avais fait mon possible pour être la plus irrésistible possible. Je ne lui laisserais aucune chance de se détourner de moi. Je l'aimais depuis trop longtemps pour ça. Et c'est pour ça que la première fois que je l'avais embrassée ça m'avait paru naturel. Nous deux c'était une évidence. Je courrais presque chez elle. J'avais tellement hâte de la retrouver et d'être ce que je t'ai toujours voulu être avec elle. Et surtout l'embrasser, j'en meurs d'attendre. Je sonnais chez elle et sa mère m'ouvrit :

« Santana est là ?

- elle est dans sa chambre mais ne veut pas en sortir...

- Merci. »

Je montais les escaliers, le cœur battant. J'ouvris doucement sa porte. Elle était recroquevillée sur son lit, avec des paquets de mouchoirs autours d'elle. Je l'entourais de mes bras et décida de tout lui dire.

« San.. Je sais que tu as peur des sentiments. Mais ils sont là »

Je prenais sa main et la posait contre mon cœur, elle levait les yeux vers moi

« ils sont là depuis longtemps et j'ai essayé de les combattre mais je ne peux pas. Pas plus que je ne supporte de te voir avec Puck. Pas plus que je ne supporte de passer une minute de plus sans t'embrasser, te serrer contre moi, sans que tu ne sois à moi et rien qu'à moi. Je me suis battue pour que ça ne se voit pas, battue pour ne pas t'embrasser. Mais si j'ai le moindre de doute que ses sentiments soient réciproques, je ne me battrais plus contre. Je serais juste la plus heureuse du monde. Parce que tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse du monde et je ne suis tellement heureuse que tu existes. Je t'.. »

Santana posa violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Toutes ses émotions se déversaient dans ce baiser. L'attente, la peine, la frustration, la jalousie. Elles m'assaillaient comme une tempête contre la côte mais j'étais là pour l'empêcher de l'emporter. Je l'embrassais enfin.

« je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime Brittany, je t'aime tellement. » murmura t- elle entre deux baisers

« depuis si longtemps que je ne m'en rappelle même pas. Je t'aime depuis que je respire..

- Je t'aime aussi Santana, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre dans ce monde ».


	2. Chapter 2

Santana m'attira contre elle et me serra si fort que j'en eus le souffle coupé, mais je ne dis rien, je l'entourais de mes bras en retour, passant ma main dans son dos. Nous restâmes longtemps à nous accrocher l'une à l'autre, mais j'avais envie de la contempler un peu, elle me fascinait tant, elle était d'une beauté si violente, elle ne pouvait laisser indifférente, tout en elle était attirant et magnifique, tout en elle était si aimable comme si chaque partie de son corps était destinée à sublimer les autres parties. Ses cheveux faisaient ressortir sa peau cuivrée qui elle même faisait ressortir des yeux bruns, si intense qu'un seul de ses regards me faisait me liquéfier sur place. Elle représentait pour moi une sorte de perfection. La première fois que je l'avais vue, j'étais restée abasourdie, dès qu'elle était apparue, les autres avaient perdu de leurs charmes, étaient devenus fades. Les autres s'étaient effacés pour qu'elle seule ressorte. Ça n'était pas encore de l'attirance, c'était seulement de l'admiration. Et j'avais été tellement étonnée quand elle m'avait parlé, parce que en tant que « cheerleaders hyper sexy, on doit forcement traîner ensemble », j'étais si intimidée, je me sentais ridicule à côté d'elle, comme si je n'avais pas le droit d'exister. Les premiers temps où nous avons été ensemble, je n'osais pas parler, je me contentais de la suivre, ce qui lui convenait, j'avais trop peur de faire une de mes remarques déplacées qui me valaient toujours quelques moqueries, et je ne voulais pas que Santana remarque que j'étais « bête », je voulais être digne d'elle, digne d'être son amie. Et puis un jour, c'était sorti tout seul. Je ne me rappelle plus exactement ce que j'avais dit mais je me rappelle très bien avoir penser que c'était la fin de notre amitié. Pourtant, elle m'avait juste fait un grand sourire et s'était contenté de me dire « Mais tu parles ? ». Au fur et à mesure du temps, je me suis détendue quand j'étais avec elle, et je ne retenais plus mes mots, et à chaque fois elle riait en me disant que j'étais sa « petite dose d'optimisme dans ce monde si cruel » et elle enserrait mon petit doigt par le sien. C'était la seule personne qui considérait que mon extravagance était un avantage, la seule qui s'émerveillait de ma naïveté. Je ne me sentais plus bête quand j'étais avec elle, ni bizarre, je me sentais juste moi. Plus j'appris à la connaître, plus je remarquais qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui était différente avec les autres. Elle était tendre et attentive alors qu'avec les autres elle était toujours nonchalante, parfois un peu garce et toujours terriblement séductrice. Mais ensemble, nous n'étions plus sous notre masque , et ça faisait tellement de bien. Et c'est comme ça que nous étions devenues inséparables car notre présence mutuelle nous était bénéfique. Car la voir avait fini par devenir un besoin essentiel à ma vie.

Et comme à cet instant, j'avais envie de la regarder, je m'éloignais un peu d'elle, brisant notre étreinte à regrets. Ses yeux étaient encore humides et une larme coulait le long de sa joue, je l'effaçais de mon pouce et remplaçait celui ci par mes lèvres. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, elle me repoussa, l'air visiblement gênée :

« Ne me regarde pas, je dois être affreuse !

- Affreusement jolie, oui.. » dis je en souriant.

Elle avait l'air si fragile. Elle était encore plus belle.

« J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi.. »

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, et me fit m'allonger complètement sur son lit, elle se mit au dessus de moi et colla son corps contre le mien. Je tressaillis. Son visage était à quelque centimètres du mien et nous nous regardions, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Est ce que nous aurions toujours autant de mal à se décider à s'embrasser ? Je me disais que cette remarque n'était pas très appropriée et cela me fit rire intérieurement, ce qui me détendit un peu. Mais elle rapprocha encore un peu son visage, ce qui me retendis immédiatement. Je fermais les yeux, et sentis ses lèvres frôler les miennes, puis se retirer, et revenir. N'y tenant plus, je rompis la distance qui nous séparait et l'embrassait fiévreusement, elle poussa un soupir. Ah, ses soupirs...Ils avaient toujours raison de moi. J'attrapais sa lèvre et la mordit tendrement. Elle soupira de nouveau. Ah, ses mordillements, ils avaient toujours raison d'elle ! J'entrouvris ma bouche laissant passer sa langue, et je soupirais à mon tour. Mes mains dans son dos la pressait contre moi et suivaient les mouvements qu'elle commençait à faire entre mes cuisses. Je remontais une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et les saisit avec force, collant encore plus ses lèvres aux les miennes, si cela était tout fois possible. Je me sentais dans un état de semi ivresse, où l'on a plus vraiment conscience de ce que l'on fait, ni de ce que l'on nous fait, mais on sait juste que c'est terriblement agréable et qu'on ne veut pas que ça s'arrête. Pourtant quelque chose m'empêcha de continuer.

« Attends, San.. Attends.

Elle releva la tête, décoiffée, les joues rougies, la bouche entrouverte et son regard empli de désir. Wow.

- Je t'avais dis que si j'étais avec Artie, et c'est le cas, je ne voudrais pas le tromper et lui faire du mal. Et.. Je préférais lui parler avant de continuer ce qu'on...

- Tu en es sûre ? Dit-elle, relevant mon t-shirt et m'embrassant le ventre, tout en continuant de me fixer de manière assez intense..

- Ou...oui.. Parce que je veux qu'on le fasse dans de bonnes conditions, qu'il n'y ait rien de mal à ça et que ça ne fasse de tort à personne. Parce que nous deux, c'est bien et c'est juste et j'ai envie que tout soit si parfait..

- Me résisterais tu Brittany Pierce ?

- Non, mais plus on attends meilleur c'est non ? Dis je avec un clin d'œil. Tu comprends pourquoi je veux ça ?

- Oui, et pour ma plus grande frustration, oui je comprends. »

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de moi en soupirant longuement

« Bon. Je vais prendre une douche, il n'y a plus que ça à faire ! »

Elle m'embrassa, et se releva, j'en profitais pour lui prodiguer une petite claque sur les fesses

« tu m'aides pas là, t'en as conscience ? »

Je souris et m'enveloppa dans sa couette. Pour moi aussi c'était frustrant mais je pensais que ma décision était la meilleure chose à faire. C'est vrai, qui commencerait une relation sur des bases de tromperies..? D'ailleurs, était ce une relation ? Est ce qu'on était ensemble ? Il était peut être encore trop tôt pour en parler. Je savais que Santana aurait plus de mal que moi avec le fait de sortir avec une fille. Plus de mal à le montrer mais aussi à l'accepter d'elle même. À l'inverse d'elle, j'étais plutôt à l'aise avec ça, je me définissais déjà comme « bicurieuse ». En fait, la question n'était pas vraiment de savoir si j'aimais les hommes ou les femmes, j'aimais une personne et non un sexe. Peu importe l'enveloppe corporelle de cette personne, j'aurais aimé Santana si elle avait été un homme, bien que son corps de femme lui sied à merveille. En tout cas, je savais que ça serait beaucoup plus dur pour elle. Je commençais à sombrer dans le sommeil quand Santana me rejoignit, je me blottis dans ses bras, posant ma tête contre sa poitrine, elle m'embrassa sur le front :

« Dors bien ma prude adorée

Je grogna et fit semblant de bouder. Elle m'embrassa alors je ne pus m'empêcher de la pardonner..

- Toi aussi San. Je suis si heureuse d'être avec toi là maintenant.

- Moi aussi Britt.. »

Je me laissais bercée par le battement régulier de son cœur, qui je le savais maintenant battait un peu pour moi.. (bien que n'étant pas complètement niaise non plus, je savais également que si il battait c'était juste parce que c'était un muscle et pour qu'elle soit en vie, pas pour me faire comprendre « tiens Brittany, regarde elle t'aime ») et je m'endormis sur cette réflexion, oh combien intéressante et constructive.

Je me réveillais un peu avant elle, juste le temps pour pourvoir la regarder encore et encore. Je ne me laissais pas de détailler chaque traits, chaque détails de son visage qui la rendait si sublime et unique. Je me demandais parfois si ça ne virait pas à l'obsession ! Je l'embrassais tendrement. Quelle douce sensation que de se réveiller auprès de celle qu'on aime. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son visage était comme illuminé. Après un câlin-bonjour, je sautais du lit en chantant « je suis heureuuuuse, je vais pas passer la tondeuse» (chanson de ma composition, après My Cup, je me suis découvert des talents d'écriture !). Nous nous préparâmes, et partirent sur le chemin du lycée, je décidais de ne pas aborder tout de suite le sujet de notre relation mais je parlerais quand même à Artie.

Je sortais de cours et me rendais à mon casier, quand Artie m'interpella :

« hey bab'

- Salut..Artie

- ça te dirais de venir chez moi ce soir ? On pourrait regarder un film et … Tu pourrais dormir avec moi..

Voyant ma mine déconfite, il s'empressa d'ajouter

- Enfin non je comprends, j'ai été trop direct, je suis vraiment con des fois, c'est pas vrai, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Désolé, si tu n'es pas prête..

- Non ce n'est pas ça Artie, mais justement il faut que je te parle de ça, enfin de nous deux.

- Quoi ? Dis moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu ne trouves pas que ça ne fonctionne pas très bien ?

- Non.

- Qu'il manque un peu d'alchimie ? Ce petit truc en plus ?

- Euh... Ok. Non, je ne trouve pas. Je ne comprends pas c'est toi qui est venue vers moi et là..

- Je suis désolée Artie, je me suis trompée. J'ai confondu mes sentiments, je devais être perdue, je suppose

- Ne me prends pas pour un débile. Tu n'étais pas perdue, tu étais très sure. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je... Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse et je te le dirais.

- Mais alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On ne peut pas continuer, je suis désolée. Ça serait mal envers toi.

- Ah donc il a bien quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Oui enfin non.. S'il te plaît Artie. Restons amis.

- C'est trop facile. »

Il se retourna et parti. Je me sentais désolée pour lui mais que pouvais je lui dire ? Excuse moi je me suis mise avec toi parce que je voulais rendre quelqu'un d'autre jaloux ? Je ne t'ai jamais aimé car j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ? Et c'est une fille ? Ah et oui c'est Santana ? Non. C'était mieux ainsi. D'ailleurs, ça m'importais assez peu qu'on reste amis. J'ai du prendre un peu du caractère de Santana pour utiliser ce pauvre Artie sans remords ! Mais rien ne pouvait gâcher mon bonheur aujourd'hui, je me sentais si bien.

Kurt m'attrapa par le bras alors que je sortais de cours, il avait encore son sourire niais fixé sur le visage :

« Alors qu'est ce que tu me dis en premier ? Pourquoi Santana a l'air sur un nuage ou pourquoi Artie fait une tête d'enterrement ?

- Vas y, lance des paris, dis je en riant

- Je dirais qu'Artie s'est fait jeté parce que Santana a découvert les plaisirs saphiques ?

- Ah tu n'y es pas tout à fait. J'ai quitté Artie oui, mais je n'ai pas couché avec Santana mais...Il y a eu de l'évolution.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? »

Le visage de Kurt affichait le ravissement de la concierge entrain de faire le plein de potins.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait..

- Comment ça ? Comment tu ne peux pas savoir ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On s'est embrassé, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait mais je ne sais pas on a pas discuté de ce qu'il adviendrait de nous et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis ce matin..

- Bon c'est déjà un bon progrès ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Vous seriez le couple le plus glamour du lycée ! Vous pourriez être Reine & Reine de Mc Kinley!

- Oui, enfin on en est pas à là..

- Tu es heureuse ?

- Oui, ça fait tellement de bien pour une fois !

- Hé regarde qui est là »

Il désigna Santana d'un signe de tête.

- On se voit au Glee club ! »

Je lui fis un grand sourire et la rejoignis. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la salle de répétition, je pris sa main et entrelaçais nos doigts, mais elle me lança un regard de reproche et retira sa main. Je l'entraînais alors dans la salle, vide.

« Mais Santana ? On se prenait toujours la main avant ?

- Oui mais là, c'est différent... Depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde bizarrement !

- Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait se savoir. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui doit se savoir ? On est ensemble ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais me lança un regard séducteur.

- En tout cas là, on est seules. »

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, sa bouche s'emparait de la mienne, je laissais mes questions en suspend profitant d'elle et de sa proximité inattendue. Ça ne faisait pas une journée et ses lèvres me manquaient déjà. Lorsque l'on s'embrassait, je me sentais à ma place et je suis sûre que c'était également la sienne. Ses baisers étaient à la fois doux et fougueux, plein de promesses. Je me serrais contre son corps, toujours agréablement chaud.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Finn se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je pensais que sa mâchoire inférieure aurait pu toucher le sol tellement elle pendait lamentablement. Santana me repoussa violemment.

« Rien...Rien ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord bonne année ! Et merci pour les reviews :) ! Je posterais peut être moins souvent à l'avenir car je serais en partiel à partir de la rentrée !**

* * *

><p>Je fus déséquilibrée et tombais en me cognant la tête sur un coin de table. Santana ne s'en aperçut pas et s'enfuit sans un regard vers moi. Ma gorge se noua et mes yeux s'embuèrent du fait de la douleur mais aussi de la réaction de Santana. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il entre maintenant ? Je sentais déjà qu'elle était hésitante avant mais là c'était le coup de grâce pour elle. Finn s'abaissa vers moi, et regarda mon front où une bosse se formait :<p>

« ça va ? » me dit il d'un air inquiet

« Ouais ça ira, merci, répondis je froidement.

- Je.. suis désolé pour tout à l'heure..

- Oui, moi aussi ça me désole. »

Il se saisit d'un mouchoir et l'imbiba d'eau froide et l'appliqua sur mon front

« tiens ça te fera du bien.. Je peux te demander un truc ?

- Dis toujours.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Santana ? »

Je me relevais et lui lançais un regard noir :

« Rien ! Elle te l'a dit non ? Qu'est ce que t'arrive pas à saisir dans ce mot ? »

Je partis d'un pas rapide. J'étais furieuse. Je sais qu'il avait du être choqué que je lui parle si méchamment, mais je m'occuperais de cela plus tard. Il fallait que je me calme, je bouillais de l'intérieur. Tout était de sa faute. Qu'est ce qu'il était venu faire là ? Pourquoi il avait parlé ? Pourquoi il n'était pas reparti discrètement ? Je continuais de m'énerver contre lui mais petit à petit je me rendais compte que ça n'était pas vraiment contre lui que j'étais fâchée. Mais plutôt contre Santana, qui était partie, qui n'avait pas assumé, qui avait eu honte de nous, de moi. Et pourquoi elle ne m'avait rien dit et n'avait pas chercher à me joindre ? J'avais besoin d'explications, d'excuses ! Et j'étais fâchée contre moi, qui m'étais laissée trop vite emportée, mais avec San, je ne pouvais juste pas me contenir, je ne pouvais pas retenir mes sentiments, je les avais laissés m'envahir parce que je n'avais pas eu le choix. Mais si elle m'aimait autant qu'elle le disait, autant que moi, elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça. C'était juste Finn, pas ses parents où Karofsky.. Moi je m'en fichais que n'importe qui puisse nous voir, j'étais fière d'être avec elle, et fière de l'aimer, ce qui n'était visiblement pas son cas. Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus il me semblait évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'aimer et qu'elle m'avait menti. Je prenais le chemin de chez moi sans m'en rendre compte, tant pis pour le reste des cours. Je me sentais vide. Je regardais mon portable, pas d'appels, pas de textos. Cela me fit un coup dans le ventre. Pourquoi elle ne m'écrivait pas ? Les larmes dévalaient mes joues.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Et ces mots tournaient dans ma tête _« Rien...Rien ! »_.

Je fus réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui était dirigé vers ma tête. À côté de moi était posé un plateau avec le repas de la veille. Mes parents me l'avait visiblement apporté et avaient renoncé à me réveiller. J'appréciais le geste. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever. Je saisissais mon portable, un message. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

[ Kurt : Tu n'étais pas là au Glee club et Santana non plus, vous aviez quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire ? ;) Des potins ! ]

Je lançais mon portable par terre. Oui, plus intéressant comme me faire briser le cœur, par exemple.

J'arrivais au lycée, et vis Santana, adossée aux casiers entrain de discuter avec Sam, elle riait. J'avais l'impression que ça ne l'avait absolument pas affectée. Je n'osais pas aller la voir et écoutais leur discussion:

« Tu viendras alors à la fête de samedi ? Il y aura tout le monde.

- Ah non je ne peux pas, je fais déjà une soirée privée avec Puck, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Santana lui fit un clin d'œil. Nouveau coup dans le ventre. C'est vrai, moi je lui avais dit que je quitterais Artie mais elle ne m'avait rien promis.. Je m'approchais d'elle. Quand elle me vit, elle eu un mouvement de recul. Non Santana tu ne pourras pas m'éviter éternellement, comme tu ne pourras pas éviter cette conversation.

« Salut Sam, excuse moi je t'empreinte Santana. »

Je la saisissais par le bras et l'entraînais plus loin.

« Alors, c'était quoi hier ? Et ça t'aurais tuée de m'écrire pour m'expliquer ?

- Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait au front ?

- Oh rien, je suis tombée hier quand tu m'as repoussée, tu sais quand t'as fait semblant que j'étais limite entrain de te violer ? »

Je la regardais dans les yeux, et je pense qu'elle sentait que j'étais en colère. Elle évitait mon regard.

« Désolée pour ça..

- ça n'est pas pour ça que tu dois être désolée, mais plutôt pour ce qui t'as poussé à le faire. Alors tu m'expliques ?

- Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas prête à l'assumer, je ne peux pas, tu ne comprends pas Brittany.

- Je suis d'accord pour qu'on ne l'affiche pas mais de là à me repousser comme tu l'as fait.. »

Je marquais une pause, essayant de saisir son regard. Mais elle regardait désespérément ses pieds, qui avaient l'air formidablement intéressants.

« Je suis prête à attendre. Je suis même prête à me cacher.. tant qu'on est ensemble.

- Mais on n'est pas ensemble Brittany, ok ? Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Je ne l'accepterais jamais, pas plus que je ne serais acceptée par ma famille. »

Je sentais mes jambes trembler. Non non Santana ne dit pas ça ! Mais elle continuait :

« Ce qui s'est passé entre nous était très sympa mais ça a été trop loin. Il y a un moment où il faut revenir dans la réalité et se rendre compte que nous deux ça n'est pas possible »

Je pris sa main, la suppliant du regard :

« San...

Elle retira sa main en soupirant.

- Désolée Brittany, mais je ne vis pas dans ton monde.

- Mais ce que tu m'as dis... Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais...

- Arrête.. »

Elle se retourna et me laissa seule, bouleversée. Ma vision commença à s'assombrir, et je n'entendais plus que des bruits sourds, j'avais trop beaucoup trop chaud, mes jambes fléchirent. Je m'écroulais quand un bras me maintient

« Brittany !

- Je... Je ne me sens pas bien

- Je te fais sortir ! »

Kurt me porta jusqu'à l'extérieur où il m'assit sur un banc.

« Ramène moi chez moi, s'il te plaît.

- Oui d'accord. Mais dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?

- Plus tard. »

Je regardais dans le vide, et Kurt me fixait la mine soucieuse. Il me prit la main et me conduisit à sa voiture. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, je m'étais complètement fermée, mon visage n'exprimait rien et mes yeux était secs. Je me sentais tomber dans le néant qui m'habitais. Une fois arrivée, je montais directement dans ma chambre et me mise assise sur mon lit. Kurt se posa délicatement à côté de moi, essayant de faire le moins de remouds possible, comme si la moindre bousculade était susceptible de me faire m'écrouler. Nous restâmes de longues minutes sans parler.

« C'est Santana, c'est ça ? »

Je ne me sentis pas capable de répondre. Une larme coulait sur ma joue, suivie d'une autre et encore une autre. J'inspirais douloureusement. Je regardais par la fenêtre, il pleuvait. Je me dis qu'il pleuvait dans le ciel comme il pleut dans mon cœur. Voilà que je me mettais à faire de la poésie, ça allait vraiment mal ! Kurt me prit dans ses bras et je m'effondrais. Oui c'est elle. Oui mais je n'arrive pas à le dire.

« Elle a eu peur. C'est forcément ça.

- Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé... Elle ne m'aime pas, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait revenir à la réalité et elle continue de voir Puck...

- Nous savions bien tout les deux que ça allait être dur pour elle. Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider de savoir ça mais moi même j'ai longtemps nié l'évidence. Et quand je l'ai dis, tout le monde le sait, ça ne s'est pas bien passé au lycée, ce qui ne doit pas encourager Santana à faire de même. Et puis, c'est un peu un renoncement à son statut de garce sexy, si elle dit qu'elle est lesbienne, les garçons ne s'intéresseront plus à elle, elle ne pourra plus être populaire, elle n'aura plus l'influence qu'elle a. Même si, je suis bien d'accord, que c'est perdre peu par rapport à te perdre toi. Mais il faut qu'elle en prenne conscience seule. Elle se bat contre elle même et personne ne peut la faire avancer plus vite. Tant qu'elle sera dans le déni, il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça étant donné qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir accepté ses sentiments.

- C'est parce que Finn nous a vu.. Je lui en veux tellement alors que ça n'est pas même pas de sa faute..

- Finn vous a vus ? Il n'en a pas parlé en tout cas. C'est toujours ça que tu pourras dire à Santana pour la rassurer.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on va se reparler pour l'instant. Elle a l'air tellement de s'en foutre de moi... Comment on peut autant changer une journée ?...Comment je vais faire moi sans elle ?

- On est là nous, ceux du Glee club. Je suis là. Si tu as besoin de parler ou autre chose n'hésite pas.

- Merci mais et Santana ? Qui va s'occuper d'elle si elle va mal ?

- Pour l'instant, pense à toi, tu es trop gentille. Il faut que tu te reconstruises un peu avant de penser aux autres. »

Kurt m'avait un peu rassurée mais je n'étais vraiment pas convaincue. Santana ne me donnait pas de nouvelles, voyait Puck... J'étais perdue. Et elle me manquait, habituellement c'était elle qui me consolait.

« tu veux regarder un film pour te changer les idées ? Ou faire les boutiques ? Que je reste avec toi ou que je te laisse tranquille ?

- Je ne veux pas sortir mais on peut regarder un film si tu veux.. »

Kurt mit un DVD que je ne regardais qu'à moitié, mon attention étant tournée vers Santana.. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle, tout en étant en colère contre elle. Ces deux émotions négatives m'épuisaient, et j'avais envie de ne plus y penser mais elle ne sortait pas de ma tête et j'avais l'impression que je resterais toujours aussi mal, que la douleur ne passerait pas. Pas cette fois.

Les jours suivants, je ne trouvais pas le courage de me rendre au lycée, Kurt passait me voir tous les jours pour discuter un peu, m'amener les derniers potins et me passer les cours. Nous ne parlions pas de Santana, il se contentait de me demander si j'avais eu de ses nouvelles, et si mon moral s'améliorait. Seulement je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Santana, ce qui n'améliorait donc absolument pas mon moral. Ce jour là, quand Kurt arriva, il avait son air de concierge satisfait :

« Santana est venue me parler ! »

Mon cœur fit un bond. Santana allait donc bien au lycée elle, elle continuait sa vie sans soucis..

« Et ?

- Elle m'a demandé si je savais pourquoi tu n'étais pas là. J'ai répondu que si elle voulait le savoir, elle n'avait qu'à te demander et que je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'en saurais plus qu'elle. J'ai bien fait ?

- Oui, tu as eu raison, si elle se soucie de moi, elle peut me le faire savoir. On est amies avant tout...

- Mais attends, ce n'est pas fini, elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne me demandait pas à moi en particulier, qu'elle avait en fait demandé à tout le monde mais que personne ne semblait savoir et qu'en désespoir de cause elle s'était tournée vers moi. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

- Elle ne se doutait pas que ce qu'elle m'a dit aurait des répercutions.. ? »

J'étais partagée, j'étais à la fois contente qu'elle s'inquiète mais en même temps, blessée qu'elle ne vienne pas me voir directement. Comment pouvait elle me laisser seule alors qu'elle m'avait brisée ? Et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Elle m'avait parlé d'une manière ignoble..

« Je crois qu'en matière de compréhension humaine, Santana a encore des progrès à faire.. Sinon ça fait presque une semaine que tu n'es pas sortie.. Tu n'as pas envie de prendre l'air ? Ça te ferait du bien, tu es toute pâle.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis fatiguée..

- Demain, il y a la fête de Sam, ça ne te dirait pas ? Santana ne sera pas là en plus, si tu n'as pas envie de la voir..

- Oui, je sais elle sera avec Puck...

- Elle est vraiment dans le déni total, c'est incroyable de régresser à ce point ! Alors qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

- Hum... ok.. Après tout l'alcool ne peut pas me faire de mal.

- Je pourrais t'aider à choisir ta tenue ? S'il te plaît ! »

Devant l'air d'enfant impatient qu'affichait Kurt, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Oui si tu veux..

- et je pourrais aussi te coiffer ! Allez dis oui ! »

Cette fois, je ris franchement. Cela me détendit et évacua toutes les tensions de ces derniers jours. Après tout cette fête n'était pas une mauvaise idée, il n'y avait pas Santana, qu'est ce que je risquais ?

Kurt me tendit une robe bleue, très décolleté et très courte.

« tu seras magnifique comme ça ! Tu vas faire un malheur.

- Je ne veux plaire qu'à Santana et elle ne sera même pas là...

- Ah non, ce soir interdiction de prononcer le mot Santana !Elle a atteint son quotas de pensées pour la semaine ! Ce soir, tu essayes de t'amuser ! »

Je souris à cette remarque. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas été plus avec Kurt avant, il était vraiment un bon ami, attentif, avec beaucoup d'empathie et assez fin dans son humour, j'aimais ça et j'étais contente qu'il soit venu me chercher dans ces toilettes. Il s'empara de mon fer à friser et commença à me faire des boucles. Il affichait un air ravi.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de réaliser un de tes fantasmes, dis je en riant

- Mais tu es entrain de le faire ! Je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez ! Mon fantasme numéro 2 après passer une nuit torride avec M. Shue !... Je l'ai dis à voix haute ?

- Attends... Vraiment ? »

J'en perdis ma mâchoire tel Finn dans la salle de répétition.

« Mais oui, ces petites bouclettes, sa manière de saisir sa guitare et ses fesses ! Mon dieu ses fesses ! Rodin n'aurait pas fait mieux ! »

Je me contentais de répondre par un sourire entendu bien que je ne sache absolument pas qui était ce Rodin. Et en quoi il était associé à la fabrication des fesses.

« Prête ? Me demanda Kurt

- Prête ! Et toi prête ? »

Je lui donnais un petit coup de coude, il rit et nous partîmes.

Nous arrivions à la fête une heure en retard car Kurt disaient que les divas devaient se faire désirer. En réalité, personne ne nous avaient attendus et le taux d'alcoolémie avait eu largement le temps d'augmenter au point de tous les empêcher de prendre le volant. Je pensais que Kurt voulait certainement arriver en retard pour pouvoir noter des anecdotes gênantes en étant encore sobre quand les autres ne l'étaient plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas toujours me moquer de son tempérament concierge. Rachel était collée à Finn, qui me fit un signe de tête gênée. Sam déboula de nulle part titubant un verre dans une main, une bouteille dans l'autre, une cigarette dans la bouche et un soutien gorge sur la tête.

« Hey youuu, sexy ladiiiesss »

Nous échangeâmes un regard mi amusé mi consterné.

« Hé Sam, tu deviens bilingue quand t'as bu ?

- J'ai pas vu..mu, tu ! Enfin tu m'as comrpis, compris. CompriSEU parce que tu es une fille ! Hé oui ! Héhééé

- Bon, on va te laisser là, hein, où est ce qu'on peut trouver à boire dis moi ?

- DTCCC ! »

Et il se mit à rire. Seul. Kurt et moi nous dirigions vers la cuisine pendant que Sam riait encore de sa propre blague en se tapant le ventre. Je commentais donc :

« Quelle remarque délicate !

- N'est ce pas ?, Kurt souleva un sourcil dubitatif

- Finalement, je crois qu'une heure de retard c'était trop, on s'est fait largement distancé !

- CONCOURS DE SHOTS ! Hurla Finn en agitant deux bouteilles de Tequila au dessus de sa tête.

- On va pouvoir se rattraper ! »

Nous nous asseyons au bar et Finn commença à distribuer les shots. Au bout de cinq, je ressentais les effets de l'alcool, tout le monde était venu avec son jumeau ce soir dis donc ! J'avais chaud, et enleva le gilet que j'avais mit au dessus de ma robe, malheureusement je ne pouvais rien enlever d'autre ! Cinq shots plus tard je maudissais Kurt de m'avoir fait mettre cette tenue, j'aurais du m'habiller confortablement pour gagner ce concours !

« J'abandonne, moi, dis Kurt, c'est plus de mon âge !

- Aaaaaah, je savais que t'étais une tafiolle ! Oups excuse moi, c'était pas dans le sens là, même si du coup ça marche aussi mais c'était gentil »

Voyant que je pataugeais dans mes explications, Kurt me tapota gentillement l'épaule en signe de compréhension.

« Attends attends Kurt ! Un dernier! »

Kurt se saisit d'un shot :

« A Santana, qui est sûrement entrain de baiser avec ce connard ! »

Kurt me regarda d'un air désolé, mais trinqua quand même. C'est à ce moment que Sam refit son apparition, il demanda s'il avait raté quelque chose car :

« Je me suis endormi dans le placard que j'avais pris pour mes toilettes. »

Je l'invitais donc à terminer ce concours de shots avec nous. C'est incroyable comme l'alcool peut aider parfois, je me sentais mieux et je pensais à Santana seulement de manière positive. J'aurais presque aimé qu'elle soit là, c'est aussi avec elle que je riais le plus, ivre ou pas.

Au bout de 13verres, j'arrêtais, je ne voulais pas vomir non plus et c'était amplement suffisant. J'entraînais Sam sur une table où nous entamions une danse déchaînée. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et je me tournais dos à lui et dansais contre son corps, je mis mes mains en arrière pour saisir ses cheveux tout en descendant puis remontant contre lui. L'alcool m'avait décidément ôté toute inhibition. Artie regardait la scène. Artie ? Tiens je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il était là ! Sam me souffla à l'oreille :

« il fait chaud là non ? On va prendre l'air ? »

Il prit ma main et m'entraîna dans son jardin, on s'installa, enfin le mot le plus juste serait s'étala, dans l'herbe. Nous commençâmes à disserter sur qui du blanc ou du rouge faisait vomir quand il était bu après l'autre, ce qui donnait, approximativement :

« Je crois que c'est le blanc sur le blanc .. euh non, le rouge sur le banc.

- c'est un clochaaard !

- euh non je voulais dire le blanc ! »

Cependant suite à cette conversation non constructive, Sam enchaîna en me confiant qu'il ne croyait pas trop à l'amour parce que lui il aimait Quinn et qu'elle l'avait aimé aussi et puis d'un coup, elle ne l'avait plus aimé et il n'avait pas compris ni vu venir la chose et que maintenant c'était comme si ça n'avait pas existé, qu'il n'y avait rien eu. Cela me renvoya à ma propre situation, et Kurt n'ayant pas eu la bonne idée de me retirer mon portable avant l'état d'ébriété, j'envoyais un texto à Santana.

[ Mais..ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, c'était rien ? ]

Sam continuait de me déballer ses états d'âme, et la réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

[ Non. Tu sais bien que non. ]

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Et je me mis à rire niaisement. Sam me demanda ce qu'il se passait :

« C'est que moi aussi je suis amoureuse mais la personne a honte d'être avec moi, mais cette personne avoue quand même qu'elle m'aime bien alors je suis contente.

- Comment on pourrait avoir honte d'être avec toi ? Tu es très jolie Brittany.

- Merciiii »

Et sans que je m'y attende, ni que j'ai le temps de réagir, je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Encore très fortement sous l'influence de l'alcool, je n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de le repousser, au contraire je répondis à son baiser et me mis au dessus de lui. Je ne contrôlais plus vraiment mon corps, aussi mes mains glissèrent sous sa chemise. Je caressais son torse en dévorant ses lèvres et je sentais clairement que ça ne le laissait pas de marbre. Il posa ses mains sur mon dos et me serra contre lui. Je pouvais sentir le désir émanant de lui à la force avec laquelle il me maintenait dans ses bras.

« on monte ? »

Il se releva, pris ma main et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, nous croisions Kurt qui me regarda d'un air interrogatif, je lançais un vague « je fais ce que je peux pour oublier », ainsi que Rachel qui pleurait en tournant en rond, répétant « je suis perdue, je suis perdue ».

Sam me poussa sur son lit, et monta sur moi. Il s'empara de mes lèvres et me déshabilla sans ménagement, touchant mon corps partout à la fois. Je n'attachais pas vraiment d'importance au sexe mais lorsque l'on commença vraiment faire l'amour, je pensais à Santana. Ça n'était pas que c'était désagréable, seulement, ça n'était pas elle et il n'y avait qu'avec elle que j'avais envie de partager ça, qu'avec elle que j'avais de m'abandonner complètement, de laisser cette ivresse m'envahir. Je n'avais envie de sentir que ses mains, douces et protectrices. Et j'avais envie de lui appartenir et uniquement à elle. Je ne vis pas mon portable s'allumer plusieurs fois. Sam se laissa tomber sur le dos et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

« Oooh ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas réussi à ne pas penser à Quinn pendant plus de deux minutes de suite ! Merci beaucoup Brittany ! »

Je ne répondis rien, si seulement je pouvais lui retourner le compliment.

La porte s'ouvrit, je m'empressais de me recouvrir d'un drap.

« Britt tu es là ?

- San... »

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Sam. Son visage se figea.

«...Désolée.», elle recula et la porte se ferma sur son visage horrifié.

Ma seule pensée fut assez vulgaire. Pourquoi personne ne m'avait prévenue ? Je saisissais mon portable, un appel manqué et un texto. Merde.

[ Kurt : Brittany, quoi que tu fasses et où que tu sois, sache que Santana est ici et qu'elle te cherche. ]


	4. Chapter 4

J'avais remis ma robe du plus vite que je pouvais et avait tenté de la rattraper mais je n'avais pu voir que ses cheveux disparaître par la porte d'entrée. J'étais ensuite revenue dans la chambre, choquée par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Sam me regardait d'un air interrogatif :

« Brittany, pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? Je ne suis pas avec Santana, où est le problème ?

- Il n'y en a pas, je t'assure..

- Je vois bien que si, tu l'as quasiment poursuivie nue, et tu tournes en rond dans la chambre depuis que tu es revenue ! Elle ne va pas t'en vouloir, elle couche avec plusieurs personnes en même temps, elle ne peut pas être contre le partage !

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter.

Je partis sur ces mots, le laissant seul, dans l'incompréhension. Je me sentais tellement mal, je me demandais comment il était possible qu'à chaque fois que la situation me paraissait le pire, il fallait toujours que l'on me prouve le contraire, il fallait que je parle à Santana, il fallait que je m'explique, il fallait que je me sauve, je ne pourrais pas supporter de la perdre, ni qu'elle m'en veuille. La situation était gérable quand c'était elle qui me faisait de la peine et uniquement elle mais je ne pourrais pas me pardonner si je lui en faisais, je culpabiliserais toujours et je me dirais que si nous n'avons pas été ensemble, ça serait de ma faute, à cause de cette nuit là. Que pouvais je faire ? Je trouvais Kurt et l'entraînais un peu à l'écart :

« J'ai vu Satana partir. Qu'est ce qu'elle a vu ?

- Tout. Est ce qu'elle t'as parlé ?

- Non, elle m'a juste demandé où tu étais et j'ai essayé de te joindre mais..

- Il faut que je lui parle. Maintenant. »

Je m'éloignais et composais son numéro... Je la suppliais intérieurement de répondre.

« Oui ?

- Santana où es tu ? Il faut que je te parle ! »

Ma voix tremblait trahissant ma peur de la perdre complètement et je ne pouvais l'imaginer. J'entendis un sanglot. Cela me déchira le cœur.

« Je... »

- Dis moi où tu es San...

- Je ne peux pas te voir là, je suis occupée. »

Sa voix été cassée, et sa peine était perceptible, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça.

« Je suis entrain de partir, et il faut que je te vois.. Tu n'es pas bien, je l'entends, laisse moi venir, je t'en prie... »

Je sortais dans la rue, je marchais vite sans savoir où j'allais, quand j'aperçus la voiture de Santana garée non loin de là.

« Non ne viens pas... Laisse moi Britt, je ne veux pas parler maintenant...»

J'arriverais à la hauteur de sa voiture, je vis Santana, recroquevillée contre elle même, elle raccrocha. Je toquais à la vitre. Elle leva la tête vers moi, son visage était entièrement maculés de larmes et son maquillage avait coulé le long de ses joues.

« Ouvre moi... S'il te plaît... »

Elle hésita puis me laissa entrer. Je me sentais impuissante face à la situation que j'avais moi même crée, les mots ne sortait pas de ma bouche et dans un élan de désespoir, je la pris dans mes bras et la serrait contre moi, espérant apaiser sa douleur, et la mienne en même temps. Elle me rendit mon étreinte, s'accrochant à ma robe, elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, je sentais ses larmes humidifier mes cheveux et les miennes s'y joignirent. Elle resserra ses bras. Ce contact me rassurais, comme si elle prenait ma peine et que j'enlevais la sienne. Le désespoir que j'avais perçu était comblé par ses bras, comme si il avait été un manque, et que Santana réparait ce manque. Elle était la réponse à toutes les émotions négatives que je ressentais. Ses bras, sa peau, son odeur, sa chaleur annulaient ces sensations pour les transformer en douceur et en paix. Les bras de Santana étaient mon refuge.

« Pourquoi ?, murmura Santana, Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

- Je suis désolée... Je ne vais pas te sortir l'excuse de l'alcool, j'étais ivre mais j'avais besoin d'espoir, j'avais besoin qu'on me serre, qu'on me désire, qu'on me rattrape. J'avais besoin d'oublier... Que tu me manques, à chaque seconde, et que ce manque est comme des pics qui s'enfoncent dans les tréfonds de mon être et que ça en devient insupportable. J'oscille entre un vide total et une douleur incommensurable. Et je suis fatiguée d'avoir si mal. Si mal de t'aimer, si fort que j'en perdrais mes mots, que j'en perdrais mon âme. Je suis fatiguée de me coucher avec ton visage ancré dans mes yeux et de me réveiller en pensant à ton sourire. Car à chaque fois, c'est comme une nouvelle entaille dans ma peau sur laquelle on jetterait de l'acide. J'ai si mal de t'aimer. Si mal que ça me ronge, que ça me détruit d'être loin de toi. Comment est il humainement possible de vivre dans de telles conditions, avec cet amour qui dépasse l'entendement, la raison et tout ce que l'on pourra en dire ? Comment a t il été permis de ressentir cela ? Et de ne pas pouvoir gérer ses émotions qui me submergent et m'emportent. Comment l'humain a t il pu avoir la capacité de ressentir cela et ne pas avoir les compétences pour y survivre ? Ce que je ressens pour toi me transcende, c'est ce que toute personne cherche au long de sa vie. C'est ce qui fait que la vie paraît morose à tout ces gens qui ne connaissent pas ça, qui ne sont pas élevé par cette force, qui fait que chaque pas, chaque respiration, chaque battement de ton cœur ne fait que te rapprocher de cette personne qui est celle pour qui tu existes, cette moitié qui manque et qui t'es vitale. Et tout le reste n'est qu'une substitution, pour tout ces gens à demi-existant. Est ce que tu comprends ? Est ce que tu comprends que quand je t'embrasse, le monde s'arrête réellement ? Le temps s'arrête suspendu à tes lèvres, car à ce moment là, je suis au dessus de la vie, au dessus du monde, il n'y a plus que toi et moi et rien ne pourrait briser cela. Tes lèvres m'apportent la plénitude et lorsque tu m'embrasses, je pourrais mourir. Et c'est toi cette personne pour qui j'existe, et c'est pourquoi il m'est impossible de contenir ce que je ressens, impossible de l'oublier. Mais est ce que tu comprends, Santana, à quel point ça fait mal de ne pas exister pour toi ? À quel point il est dur d'accepter que je ne suis pas celle pour toi et que tout ma vie je la passerais à regretter, de ne pas avoir été celle qui te convenait ? »

Je m'arrêtais, essoufflée comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Cela m'avait épuisé de lui révéler tout ça et de me mettre autant à nu. Mais cela avait eu pour effet de m'épurer, je me sentais plus légère, et j'avais dit la vérité, toute la vérité et il me semblait que c'était l'important, qu'elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seulement une amourette de lycée. Je n'osais la regarder, appréhendant sa réponse. Je l'avais pourtant fixée dans les yeux tout le long de mon monologue mais dès que ma voix s'était tue, j'avais brisé le contact, comme si mes paroles m'aidait à supporter son regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'avais honte de ce que je disais, ça n'était pas le cas, mais je n'avais plus la force d'affronter ses yeux, que je craignais indifférents.

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... »

Je la regardais, son corps était pris de tremblements incontrôlables, elle semblait bouleversée.

« San, ça ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, car je ne saurais trouver les mots pour te répondre. Personne ne m'avait dit quelque chose de tel avant toi. Et tes mots sont si vrais, si justes que je ne peux pas les ignorer. Et je ne peux pas ignorer l'effet qu'ils me font. Ils raisonnent en moi car je le sais. C'est ce que je ressens également au fond de moi et ce que je veux renier. Mais tu dis les choses d'une manière si évidente.. Tu m'ouvres les yeux une fois de plus..

- Est ce que tu vas encore partir ? »

J'étais inquiète, mais Santana pris ma main doucement et la serra avec tendresse.

- Non... Et ce dont j'ai le plus envie là maintenant, c'est d'arrêter le temps sur tes lèvres. Tu me le permets, Brittany ?

- Je t'en supplie... »

Sa main effleura ma joue tandis qu'elle rapprochait son visage du mien, mes yeux se fermèrent, et mon cœur s'accéléra. Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes doucement avec prudence, mais je répondis immédiatement, capturant sa lèvre inférieure, elle soupira pendant que mon corps s'embrasait. J'entrouvrais ma bouche permettant au baiser de devenir plus profond, plus fusionnel. Sa main glissa derrière ma nuque et je passais la mienne dans ses cheveux, elle prit mon autre main avec force et je sentis son désir me traverser. Elle m'embrassait d'une manière où transparaissait toute son envie, et je parvenais avec peine à dissimuler la mienne, soupirant à chacun des assauts de sa langue. Nous basculâmes à l'arrière de la voiture, elle reprit sa position dominante sur moi, me surplombant de son splendide corps brûlant, qui ondulait contre le mien et sa main remontait doucement le long de ma cuisse. Chaque centimètres parcourut augmentait mon excitation .Tout mon corps était devenu réceptif et chacune de ses caresses m'arrachais un gémissement, que je ne prenais plus la peine de cacher. La bouche de Santana était près de mon oreille et j'entendais ses soupirs infiniment sensuels. Sa main était arrivée en haut de ma cuisse et elle passa un doigt sous l'élastique de mon boxer, sur cette ligne si sensible, je gémissais de frustration et d'impatience. Sa main glissa enfin sous le tissu...

* * *

><p>Je me réveillais en sursaut et je souriais de bonheur. Ma main droite était sur une bassine pleine d'un liquide... indéterminé. J'étais toujours dans le lit de Sam. Kurt dormait sur une chaise à côté du lit. Qu'est ce que je faisais là ? Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Non non, je ne voulais pas y croire, non ça devait être vrai !<p>

« Brittany, tu es réveillée ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Kurt, dis moi que j'ai rattrapé Santana hier..

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

- Quoi ? Dis moi, est ce que je l'ai rattrapée ? Dis moi que c'était vrai... »

Je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler une fois de plus, et mes yeux étaient irrités par ce flot incessant.

« Je suis désolé mais tu l'as seulement regardée partir et tu as ensuite vidée une demie bouteille de Vodka avant de t'affaler sur le sol dans un semi coma.. Et ensuite... »

Il jeta un regard à la bassine. Je compris que je n'avais rien fait d'héroïque hier, je ne l'avais pas suivie, je ne lui avais pas dit toutes ses choses. J'étais seulement restée là à vomir mon erreur. Je me sentais pathétique. Pourtant toutes les paroles que j'avais prononcées étaient vraies, je n'avais jamais posé des mots si exacts sur ce que je ressentais, j'aurais du me rendre compte dans mon semi coma, que c'était simplement mon inconscient qui m'envoyait un message, que ça n'était pas la réalité. J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire ça..

« Kurt... Pourquoi tout doit toujours être si difficile ?

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement pour donner du goût au bonheur ?

- Si tu le dis... »

Je rentrais chez moi et passait la journée à dormir, je ne me sentais vraiment pas très bien, mon ventre se tordait dans tous les sens... C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se dit « Plus jamais je ne boirais, plus jamais ! » en buvant des litres d'eau pétillante mais je n'avais pas le cœur à me faire cette blague. Le lendemain, je passais ma journée à chercher une chanson pour le Glee club, M. Shue nous avait demandé de trouver une chanson qui représentait quelque chose d'important pour nous ou qui parlait de quelque chose qui nous touchait. Mais je ne trouvais pas. Ça n'était pas vraiment grave car je n'étais pas l'une des chanteuses les plus talentueuses du club, on n'attendait rien de ma prestation, d'ailleurs on n'attendait pas ma prestation. Non, ce qui me distinguais des autres c'était la danse, seule chose qui pouvait encore me remettre d'aplomb. Je décidais donc de sortir et d'aller dans le parc du quartier, l'air était frais et le ciel était clair. Je me mis à courir puis fit un saut et tourna sur moi même, je mis à danser désespérément, essayant de retrouver le sentiment d'exister, le vent me foutait les joues et me portait dans ma chorégraphie improvisée. Je dansais ainsi pendant des minutes, des heures peut être, qu'importe ? La danse me vidait l'esprit, quand je dansais je ne ressentais plus que par le corps. J'en avais besoin.

Lorsque je rentrais, je décidais d'appeler Santana, il fallait que je sache ce qui c'était passé après qu'elle soit partie, si elle était fâchée, si elle était peinée, si elle ne voulait plus me voir..

« Britt ?

- Salut San..

- Que me vaut cet appel ?

- Je... C'est à propos d'hier..

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? » Sa voix était froide.

« Kurt m'a dit que tu me cherchais avant que... »

Je ne savais plus vraiment comment finir ma phrase. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire avant sans aborder le sujet Sam. Je repris donc :

« Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

- Désolée, je ne me rappelle plus.

- Ah... D'accord...

- Et sinon tu comptes coucher avec Puck aussi ? Me dit elle agressivement.

- Pardon ?

- Ben tu couches avec Sam, qui est d'abord mon plan cul, il me semble non ?

- Attends... C'est pour ça ?

- C'est pour ça que quoi ?

- Que tu es partie fâchée sans rien dire ? Parce que tu étais jalouse pour Lui ? »

Il y eut un silence. Santana soupira.

« Oui. Voilà. Pourquoi d'autre hein ?

- Je ne sais pas … Tu m'as dit que ça n'était pas rien ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous...

- Désolée je ne m'en rappelle pas non plus, t'étais pas la seule à avoir bu. Et surtout en ayant reçu ce prétendu message, tu t'es empressée d'aller coucher avec Sam, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale dis moi ? »

Sa voix se mit à trembler de colère, je sentais qu'elle se retenait de crier, si seulement elle me disait la vérité, je sentais que ça n'était pas pour Sam qu'elle était en colère.

« Et alors ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'on ne vivait pas dans le même monde non ? Alors ça te fais quoi quand je vis dans le tien ? Tu ne préférais pas vivre dans le mien plutôt ? Il fait moins mal non ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur Sam, il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Oui mais toi tu es censée être ma meilleure amie donc tu ne dois pas coucher avec mes plans culs !

- Oh je t'en prie San... Et le reste de ma phrase, tu n'y réponds pas ?

- Britt.. Je suis fatiguée de me battre avec toi.. On se voit demain. »

Un bip désagréable marqua la fin de notre conversation. Elle avait raccrochée sans même que j'ai eu le temps de m'excuser..

Le lendemain, lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle de répétition, je prévenais M. Shue que je n'avais malheureusement pas eu le temps de trouver une chanson, trop prise par mes entraînements de cheerleaders. Il inclina la tête en signe de compréhension. Je m'installais à côté de Kurt qui me sourit tendrement. Rachel entama une chanson qu'elle disait représenter parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, pour une personne que nous connaissons tous très bien ajouta t elle en lançant un regard dégoulinant de niaiserie à Finn. Tout le monde fut enthousiasmé par sa prestation, comme d'habitude. M. Shue se tourna vers Santana :

« Santana, tu as quelque chose à nous proposer ?

- Oui, mais je tiens à préciser que c'est seulement une chanson que j'apprécie, elle n'a pas de lien avec quelque chose que j'aurais vécu ou que je vis actuellement.

- Bien, vas y on t'écoute. »

Santana se plaça devant nous, et le piano commença. Lorsqu'elle commença à chanter, sa voix, teintée de peine emplie toute la pièce.

_Come on dance around  
>Shine upon the ground<br>From me to you_

_Don't you know i'm strong ?_  
><em>I could win the world<em>  
><em>For you, for you<em>

Son timbre faisait vibrer tout mon corps, et lorsqu'elle me regarda en murmurant « for you », je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un frisson._  
><em>

_Don't you ever cry_  
><em>I would stop breathin'<em>  
><em>For you, for you<em>

_Don't worry life is easy_  
><em>Don't worry life is easy<em>

_Have you ever fly_  
><em>Let me teach you how<em>  
><em>I'll do, I'll do<em>

_Drive upon the mountains_  
><em>Dive into the moon<em>  
><em>I'll do, I'll do<em>

Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit avant de chanter, j'avais pourtant l'impression que c'était bien quelque chose qu'elle vivait mais j'en fus certaine lorsqu'elle prononça :

_**Be my unicorn **_  
><em>I'll chase all the dragons<em>  
><em>for you for you<em>  
><em>I'll build you a castle silver gold<em>  
><em>It's your favorite color I'have been told<em>

_Don't worry life is easy_  
><em>Don't worry life is easy <em>

Elle se tue et le piano baissa lentement, nous laissant encore quelques instants dans l'ambiance de douce mélancolie que Santana avait imprégnée dans la pièce. J'avais la gorge nouée par l'émotion, par sa voix mais aussi par ce que cela signifiait. Rachel se moucha bruyamment ce qui brisa la tension dans la pièce. M. Shue se racla la gorge :

« Et bien, bravo... C'était très beau et magnifiquement interprété. C'est dommage que ça ne soit pas ce que tu ressentes vraiment.

- Oui, un véritable gâchis ! »

Elle répondit avec un sourire forcé et me regarda longuement. J'étais désarçonnée par son comportement, ne m'avais t elle pas dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, qu'elle ne m'aimait pas et qu'elle était jalouse pour Sam ? Et maintenant cette chanson, et ce regard.

Je sortis de la salle en me promettant que je me battrais pour l'avoir et pour qu'elle n'ait plus peur. Je voulais être sa licorne et qu'elle n'ait plus peur de dire que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Je voulais qu'elle me montre qu'elle était forte, et qu'elle ne mente plus sur ses sentiments. Qu'elle ne me repousse plus... Car je ne pourrais plus le supporter.

* * *

><p>La chanson est Little love d'Aaron :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

La suite est peut être un peu décousue mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à me rappeler de l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p>Les semaines qui suivirent, je tentais de trouver une stratégie pour re-séduire Santana. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui la touche vraiment, qui lui montre qu'elle était spéciale pour moi, et que je la connaissais mieux que quiconque malgré cette façade qu'elle avait si bien construite. Son comportement à mon égard était des plus déroutant. Nous étions très distantes l'une avec l'autre, nous parlant très peu, mais lorsqu'elle me parlait, soit elle se moquait de moi comme elle se moquait de tout les autres gens, soit elle me disait que j'étais belle. Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi elle faisait ça et dans tous les cas, les deux me peinaient. Elle m'avait dit à de nombreuses reprises que lorsqu'elle se moquait de moi, c'était parce qu'elle m'aimait bien, mais maintenant dans de telles conditions, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Car je pouvais l'accepter quand nous étions réellement proches et que je sentais qu'elle m'était attachée, mais là cela provoquais toujours un doute en moi, si elle se moquait de moi parce qu'elle me trouvait vraiment nulle ? Et pour ce qui était de me dire que j'étais belle... Je trouvais que ça manquait franchement de tact. Kurt pensait qu'elle ne savait pas comment renouer le lien avec moi et que c'était une sorte d'approche, une sorte de moyen de me dire qu'elle tenait toujours à moi. Je n'en savais rien, est ce qu'elle n'était pas comme ça avec tout le monde ? Et je pensais que je ne pouvais certainement pas en discuter avec elle parce qu'elle trouverait que ça ne serait pas approprié, ou que je ne me faisais des idées.. La conversation était totalement fermée. Il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen de lui montrer mes sentiments, pour voir sa réaction, pour voir quelles marges de manœuvre j'avais pour mettre en place un plan d'action.<p>

J'étais sur mon lit, le bas de mon corps reposant en travers de celui ci, et le haut de mon corps pendant sur le côté. J'étais persuadée que dans cette position, le sang affurait mieux à mon cerveau et que j'aurais une révélation sur la meilleure solution d'approcher Santana. J'avais également essayé la technique « Je me fais une queue de cheval, comme ça mon cerveau sera mieux oxygéné et donc plus performant. » mais, à mon grand étonnement, ma théorie n'avait pas fonctionné... Il fallait que je trouve vite car je commençais à perdre la raison à réfléchir sans arrêt à cela, mais je n'avais pas de capacités spécifiques pour ce qui était non seulement de trouver des idées, mais en plus de les organiser ensemble. De plus c'était Santana que je cherchais à manipuler.. Enfin ça n'était pas vraiment de la manipulation, je voulais justement l'amener à voir ce qu'il y avait entre nous.. S'il y avait encore quelque chose. Je me décidais à appeler Kurt qui était toujours de bon conseil !

« Tu pourrais chanter une chanson.. Après tout tu fais partie du glee club ça n'aura rien de choquant !

- Certes mais je ne chante pas très bien, ça n'aura pas d'effet Rachelisant.. !

- Mais le but n'est pas d'impressionner tout le monde, quoi que ça pourrait être bien, mais juste de voir les réactions de Santana ! Il faut qu'on trouve une chanson qui correspond bien à votre relation tout en disant tes sentiments comme ça on pourra savoir si Santana réagit ou non et on mettra en marche le plan « reconquête de la bitch ! »

- Kurt !

- Désolé, me dit il en riant, mais vraiment t'étais obligée d'être amoureuse de Santana ? C'est vraiment pas la plus sympa ! Regarde si tu avais été avec Rachel par exemple, ça aurait été le monde des bisounours tout les jours avec vous deux ! »

- Soudain j'eus une illumination ( Le fait que je portais des lunettes à ce moment là était il une coïncidence? Je ne sais pas... Ma troisième théorie sur l'intelligence et les influences environnementales selon laquelle le port de lunettes stimulait le cerveau par une acuité accrue du monde extérieur semblait s'être validée à l'instant!), si Santana n'était pas sensible aux mots, elle serait sensible au physique :

« Et si je dansais ? C'est vrai je suis plus douée pour ça et Santana est meilleure que moi pour le chant, ça ne pourra jamais l'impressionner !

- Oui tu as raison mais ça complique les choses pour ce qui est de d'exposer tes sentiments.

- C'est sur... Une idée ?

- Et si tu ne les exposais pas ? Si on testait plutôt ton charme ? On fait grimper la tension et on voit ! Je viendrais incognito, je mettrais des lunettes de soleil, personne ne me reconnaîtra !

- Vraiment ? Dis je ironiquement

- Oui ! »

Kurt paraissait surexcité. J'étais sure qu'il était entrain de sautiller tout seul accroché à son téléphone.

« Et je noterais tout ces comportements et on comptera les pour et contre ! Aahh je suis tellement pressé maintenant ! Tu as une idée de quoi faire ?

- Oui c'est déjà tout trouvé ».

[ Flaunt – Girls love shoes ]

Je suis couchée sur la scène, sur le côté, une main soutenant ma tête et une jambe croisée sur l'autre, vêtue d'un mini short noir et d'une chemise blanche transparente, assez large pour se relever dans les quelques mouvements un peu acrobatiques que j'ai à effectuer, assez large pour laisser apparaître mon ventre, qui je le sais ne laisse pas indifférente San. La musique commence, je me relève et m'avance vers Mike, assis sur une chaise posée au milieu. J'entame une danse sensuelle, Mike se lève et me saisi à la taille nous entamons un tango très proche, puis je le repousse, le ressayant sur la chaise, et je me dirige vers le public en fixant Santana avec un regard séducteur. Mes joues sont rougies par l'effort, et ma bouche est légèrement entrouverte.

[ Cause what I got is what you need ]

Je me retourne et finis la chorégraphie, fière de la lueur que j'ai vu dans ses yeux.

« Wow. Brittany ! C'était très bien mais c'est un peu trop...sexuel...pour qu'on puisse la faire aux sélections ! En plus la partie chant n'est pas très variée, mais merci pour ta proposition.

- De rien, M. Shue ! »

Kurt leva les deux pouces avec un air ravi.

On partis tout les deux après les cours pour boire un café et pour débriefer :

« On a du très, très, très, j'ai déjà dit très ? POSITIF !

- Vas y dis moi !

- Alors je te le fais dans l'ordre, au début elle n'osait pas vraiment te regarder, elle a croisé ses jambes puis les a décroisées, elle a remis ses cheveux, t'as regardé du coin de l'œil, a croisé ses doigts, a posé ses mains sur ses cuisses, et quand tu t'es avancé vers elle, elle a rougit ! Ensuite elle a baissé le regard, a soupiré et a encore remis ses cheveux. Bref elle avait l'air hyper gênée, ça a trop marché ! Tu lui fais encore de l'effet alors fonce ! T'as réfléchi à la suite ?

- Oui, j'ai l'impression que Santana est toujours si séductrice parce qu'elle n'a pas confiance en elle et qu'elle a l'impression de ne pas exister si personne ne la désire. Alors je me suis dis que je pouvais lui faire des petites déclarations tout les jours, pour que tous les jours elle se sente aimée alors elle prendra confiance en elle et elle n'aura plus peur et alors elle voudra bien qu'on soit ensemble... C'est trop simple ?

- Non ça peut être pas mal ! Tu viens ce soir, on va boire un verre avec le glee club ?

- Yep ! »

J'arrivais vers 21h dans le bar, tout le monde était présent sauf Santana qui n'était pas encore arrivée. J'étais un peu soulagée, je n'étais pas encore préparée mentalement à la voir. Je pris un verre et discutais avec Rachel, quand mon attention fut détournée par l'arrivée de Santana, qui portait une courte robe noire qui dévoilait son corps sculptural, j'inspirais fortement, elle s'assit loin de moi. La soirée se passait bien, tout le monde était de bonne humeur et cela nous permettais de décompresser avec les sélections qui approchaient à grand pas. Je me levais pour partir, et en passant la porte je vis Santana adossée au mur entrain de fumer. Je m'approchais d'elle, l'alcool m'ayant enlevée la peur de lui parler.

« Hey...

- hey Britt, ça va ?

- Hum oui ça peut aller et toi ?

- Ça va ouais.. »

Je trouvais que notre conversation était des plus plates et je ne savais pas vraiment comme la relancer. Santana aspira sur sa cigarette et souffla. Voir la fumée passer entre ses lèvres avaient un côté très sensuel. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et elle poussa presque un soupir. Mon regard était fixé sur ses lèvres, et cela me rappelait quand nous nous embrassions, quand pris d'un élan elle s'était emparée de mes lèvres avant que Finn nous découvre. Ce baiser était si intense, je frissonnais en y repensant, me mordant inconsciemment la lèvre. Santana le remarqua et leva un sourcil narquois.

« ça fait longtemps dis moi ! Enchaîna t elle

- Oui... D'ailleurs, tu sais ça me manque, enfin notre amitié et le temps qu'on passait ensemble...

- En fait.. Moi aussi, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ça... »

Je m'étais promis de la reconquérir mais il me semblait que la meilleure technique d'approche était pour l'instant de faire semblant que je ne voulais que son amitié. Elle me manquait tellement que dans l'immédiat cela pourrait suffire.

« C'est vrai ? On pourrait aller au cinéma ! »

J'affichais un grand sourire innocent, pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté afin qu'elle accepte.

« Oui pourquoi pas ? On se redit ça ! J'y vais moi »

Je la regardais s'éloigner, j'étais finalement plutôt soulagée qu'elle parte si vite, je la trouvais très séduisante dans cette tenue et je pensais que l'effet alcool + Santana n'aurait pas été très bon pour notre future amitié car je n'aurais pu m'empêcher d'essayer de l'embrasser..

Je rentrais chez moi et allait directement regarder les films à voir au cinéma, j'en sélectionnais plusieurs et envoyais un texto à Santana pour savoir lequel lui conviendrait. Après un échange autour de l'organisation, je finis par lui envoyer :

[ Au fait, tu étais très belle ce soir San... ]

J'attendais le cœur battant sa réponse, j'espérais ne pas avoir été trop directe mais encore une fois ça n'était très osé.

[ Merci... Bonne nuit Britt. ]

Ce message me laissa un peu sur ma faim. Ça n'était ni positif ni négatif...

Le rendez vous était ce soir, je me préparais longuement car si je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec San, il valait mieux que je sois au moins à l'aise avec moi même ! Une fois prête, je partis pour être un peu en avance. San m'attendait déjà, elle portait une robe et s'était manifestement plus préparée que d'autre fois où nous nous étions vues, je souris à cette constatation, Santana cherchait elle malgré tout à me plaire ? Je lui fit un grand sourire :

« T'es ponctuelle maintenant ?

- hé oui, ça t'étonnes ?

- Tu m'étonnes toujours San ! Tu es une éternelle source de mystère et d'incompréhension pour moi...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu dis là ? Y a pas plus simple que moi à comprendre comme fille ! »

C'était vraiment de la pure invention ! Nous rentrâmes dans la salle de cinéma après avoir préalablement pris du pop corn. Je posais le pot sur moi et attendis que le film commence. J'étais si tendue que j'osais à peine respirer, je sentais la tension et la gène entre nous comme si l'air était devenu soudainement lourd et épais. Santana n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise non plus, nous nous regardions successivement et détournions le regard à chaque fois que l'autre l'interceptait. Ce n'était pourtant que nous deux, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous n'arrivions plus à être à l'aise.. Avant nous commencions à rire dès que l'on se retrouvait, notre simple présence était euphorisante ! J'avais choisi une comédie romantique, pas pour le côté romantique, simplement parce que l'on adorait se moquer de ses situations totalement improbable dans la vraie vie et de ces dénouements toujours tirer par les cheveux. La lumière baissa, et la tension tomba en moi, l'obscurité masquait un peu Santana, et je pouvais également la regarder sans risque qu'elle ne me voit. Je faisais attention pour que nos mains ne se touchent jamais quand elle se servait en pop corn mais prise par l'intrigue j'oubliais ma mesure de prévention et je saisis sa main par inadvertance. Nos corps se raidirent simultanément comme si nous venions de prendre un seau d'eau froide en pleine figure. On se jeta un regard gêné avant de retirer rapidement notre main en bafouillant :

« désolée, sert toi d'abord ! »

Par la suite, elle arrêta de manger, visiblement par crainte d'un autre contact. Mais avoir effleuré sa main avait ravivé des sensations en moi et avait électrisé tout mon corps, j'avais oublié à quel point sa peau était douce et chaude.. Et à quel point ça me manquait de ne plus la toucher. Je rapprochais donc ma jambe de sorte à ce qu'elle soit contre celle de Santana, elle pourrait penser que je n'avais pas fais exprès. Je ne savais pas si elle avait remarqué mais elle ne la retira pas. Cette simple connexion me donna soudainement chaud et je sentis mon visage virer au rouge en quelques secondes. Je décidais de la laisser là jusqu'à la fin du film m'empêchant de pouvoir me concentrer sur celui ci, mais après tout c'était un mal pour un bien, d'autant plus que ce film n'avait aucun intérêt.

« Non mais attends genre la fille va choisir le gros qui gagne pas de thune au lieu du sexy plein aux as qui a juste, je le concède, quelques petits problèmes relationnels ? Dans quel monde ils vivent ? Qui peux croire à ça franchement ? »

Je le savais, Santana était survoltée, ces films la mettait toujours hors d'elle car elle trouvait vraiment incroyable qu'on puisse autant nous prendre pour des imbéciles.

« mais San, le principe est juste de faire un peu rêver et de détendre, ça n'est pas des films dont le but est de faire une fine analyse de la psychologie humaine ! C'est du divertissement pas un documentaire !

- Mais même ! Franchement la bonasse avec le gros ? Ça choque que moi ? »

Nous continuâmes le débat longtemps et cela brisa la tension qui régnait entre nous, nous nous retrouvions comme avant à rire de tout. Je me sentais vraiment bien en repartant.

« Je suis contente de t'avoir vue c'était vraiment une bonne soirée !

- Oui pour moi aussi, merci Britt de m'avoir proposé, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point c'était bien quand c'était simple entre nous ! »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra doucement contre elle. J'inspirais son odeur, pour emporter un peu d'elle avec moi avant de la laisser partir.

Je rentrais chez moi et enlevais mon écharpe, l'odeur de Santana se mit a planer dans la pièce. Je me demandais d'abord si j'hallucinais et m'inquiétais pour mon état psychique, quand je m'aperçus que c'était en réalité mon écharpe qui dégageait cette effluve. Je me couchais serrant l'écharpe, m'imaginant que c'était Santana que j'avais contre moi.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions prévu de répéter avec le Glee club pour les sélections. C'était Santana qui chantait et j'avais un numéro de danse avec Mike. Après que Quinn et Sam aient fini leurs solo, Santana entama Valérie et je commençais à danser. Seulement j'étais déconcentrée par la présence de Santana juste devant moi et je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard de parcourir son corps et l'ajout de sa voix suave par dessus me mettais dans un état d'ébullition hormonale. Je m'auto réprimandais : « Vraiment ma fille ? (oui parce que je m'appelle ma fille quand je m'adresse à moi même, et non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de régler mon œdipe!) Tu crois que c'est le moment de mater Santana ? En plus mater, c'est franchement pas classe ! Tu n'as pas honte ? ». Mike me saisit par la taille pour me faire passer au dessus de lui. Je sentis mon dos craquer et une vive douleur me transperça au niveau des lombaires. Je réussis à me rétablir mais ne pouvant continuer le numéro, je me traîna sur le côté de la scène. Santana continua de chanter mais me regardait d'un air inquiet. A la fin de la prestation, tous vinrent vers moi, me demandant si ça allait.

« Oui, oui ça va mais là je ne pouvais pas continuer..

- Tu veux aller à l'hôpital ? Me demanda M. Shue

- Non ça devrait aller, je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi..

- Je peux te ramener, continua t il

- Non c'est bon, je vais la ramener ! » intervint Santana, poussant les autres pour accéder à moi et me relever.

Elle passa son bras sous mon épaule et commença à partir, Kurt me fit un clin d'œil complice et se précipita sur son portable.

Ce n'est que une fois assise dans la voiture, c'est à dire un quart d'heure plus tard car je me déplaçais à environ Zéro kilomètres à l'heure, que je pus lire le texto de Kurt.

[ T'as fait exprès avoue ! Quelle coquine cette Britt', tu caches bien ton jeu ^^ ]

Non quand même je ne crois pas que j'en viendrais à là pour passer un peu de temps avec Santana !

Une fois chez moi, elle m'aida à monter et m'allongea sur mon lit :

« Je vais chercher de la glace ! Bouge pas !

- Ah ah très drôle ! Je suis « pliée en quatre ».

- Oh j'en ai plein le dos de tes remarques ! Parce que l'excuse « j'ai mal alors je traite les gens n'importe comment » ça a bon dos ! » me dit elle en souriant.

Je me mis à rire mais fut immédiatement interrompue par la douleur qui revenait.

« Ne me fais pas rire San, c'est encore pire quand je ris ! »

Elle revint et déposa une petite poche de glace sous mon dos.

« ça va mieux là l'invalide ?

- Hum oui, merci...

- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? Nourriture ? Boisson ? Film ? Fauteuil roulant ?

- J'aimerais une tartine nutella-chèvre s'il te plaît. » Santana me regarda avec un air dégoûté.

« Aaah mais je croyais que tu avais arrêté tes expériences culinaires après la banane mayonnaise ?

- Non justement, vu que ça n'était pas très probant, je ne pouvais pas rester sur un échec ! Tu devrais goûter c'est vraiment hyper bon !

- Désolée je ne sais pas si je suis encore prête ! » me dit elle en riant.

Une fois les merveilleuses tartines faites et dégustées, elle mit un DVD et s'installa à côté de moi.

« Merci d'être restée San..

- C'est normal c'est ce que les amies font non ? Et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un te soigne pour qu'on puisse gagner les sélections ! »

Je retrouvais la Santana compétitive que je connaissais et que j'aimais par dessus tout.. Au bout d'un moment je voulus enlever la glace, mais cela me fit grimacer de douleur, Santana le remarqua :

« Tu... Tu veux que je te masse ? J'ai appris en me disant que sa pourrait me servir pour séduire des hommes ! »

Je continua de grimacer tant à cause de la douleur que de sa remarque.

« Ok... ça peut pas faire de mal ?

- On verra bien après ! »

Très rassurant... Elle m'aida a enlever mon T-shirt, et je me couchais sur le ventre. Elle posa délicatement ses mains et commença à faire des mouvements à la fois doux et fermes. Elle était douée ! Chacun de ses mouvements m'envoyaient une décharge électrique et je sentais mon corps réagir :

« tu as froid ? »

Je pensais : « Hum non tes mains sur ma peau me provoquent des sensations délicieuses que je ne peux malheureusement contrôler ! », je choisis donc naturellement de répondre :

« Oui... un peu. »

Elle me couvrit le bas du corps par ma couverture et continua son massage, je sentais tous les muscles de mon dos se détendre et la douleur s'apaiser. Mais une fois la douleur partie, je ne pouvais que profiter de ses mains et du bien qu'elles me procuraient. Ainsi je sentis mes joues rougirent à mesure que le temps passait et que ses mains activaient chaque potentielle zone érogènes sur ma peau. Je ne pus retenir un soupir et me retournais, elle se recula et me regarda d'un air interrogatif. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et je percevais également une rougeur sur son visage. Elle s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur ma joue :

« Britt', tu... »

* * *

><p>Je manque un peu d'idées pour lui suite alors si vous avez envie que quelque chose se produise, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre l'idée ! :) Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de tuer l'une de mes protagonistes ! ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

« Britt', tu...as du chocolat sur à peu près l'ensemble du visage ! »

Elle se mit à rire et s'efforça de me nettoyer. Je rougis encore plus, non seulement son massage ne m'avait pas laissée indifférente mais en plus j'étais gênée de me retrouver dans une position aussi risible face à elle, ça n'était pas vraiment une bonne technique pour la séduire.. Je m'en voulais d'être si maladroite, et sale en plus de ça ! J'essayais de rire avec elle mais il ne sorti qu'une espèce de couinement de ma bouche. Santana, elle, semblait avoir repris de la contenance, et aucune trace du désir que j'avais entrevu quelques minutes auparavant ne demeuraient sur son visage. J'espérais que le mien ne laissait rien transparaître.

« Bon, on le finit ce film ou on se touche ? »

Je la regardais ébahie, ne sachant que répondre. Santana s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Non mais c'est une blague, enfin c'est une expression ! Je crois ? À moins que je ne l'ai inventée.. »

Je pensais qu'éventuellement la deuxième proposition m'aurait plus plu bien que j'aurais été vraiment déconcertée si elle me l'avait proposé comme ça.

« Tu as le don pour inventer des expressions qui veulent rien dire, San ! C'est comme ton « fatiguée à en perdre un œil ! » ça n'existe pas !

Quoi ? Tu ris ? Bien sûr que si ça existe ! On vérifie si tu veux ! J'en suis sûre ! On pari ?

- Ouais, je suis sûre de moi, on pari quoi ?

- Un resto ? Préviens ton banquier que ton compte sera vide d'ici quelques jours !

- Ok pour le resto ! »

Santana se précipita sur l'ordinateur et tapa impatiemment sur le clavier. Puis elle s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte, se recula, se rapprocha à nouveau de l'écran, s'en éloigna, fronça les sourcils, puis fini par donner un coup sur l'ordinateur.

« héé ! C'est mon ordi ! Ça n'est pas de sa faute si tu inventes des expressions !

- Non mais attends, je suis pas convaincue, après tout c'est qu'une machine, qu'est ce qu'elle peut savoir de la richesse du langage ? Et puis comment ça se fait qu'on lui fait confiance ? On se laisse diriger par des machines, Britt' ! Et après c'est la porte ouverte à tout, t'as pas vu matrix ? Voilà ce que ça va être si on croit cet ordinateur totalement limité !

- Oooh cette mauvaise foi ! En plus c'est pas l'ordinateur qui te dit ça, c'est des vrais gens qui postent sur internet ! Alors qui a gagné ?

- Ce que tu peux être naïve, Britt', me dit elle en hochant la tête, navrée

- Ne détourne pas le sujet ! Qui a gagné ?

- Hum... Oh regarde cette mouche qui vole incroyablement vite alors qu'elle a perdu une aile !

- Santana !

- Bon, ok, t'as gagné, mais je déplore que cette expression n'existe pas ! Franchement, elle est super claire ! Je vais la faire breveter ! Et je gagnerais plein de sous, et tu seras dégoûtée. Et je deviendrais célèbre grâce à ça ! Les gens me diront « Mais comment a t on pu vivre sans pouvoir exprimer cela? » et je leur répondrais parce que vous êtes tous trop bêtes pour créer des néologismes car vous êtes des incultes satisfaits de vous même et de votre médiocrité, et là ils se suicideront. Et ça sera la fin de l'humanité. »

Elle se mit à sourire d'une manière sadique. Je lui donnais un petit coup d'oreiller.

« Si on s'en tenait seulement au resto ?

- T'es vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas fun. Mais ça passe pour cette fois parce que t'es éclopée.

- Trop aimable... Bon alors on le finit le film ou on...se touche ? »

Même si c'était une blague, ça me faisait tout de même très bizarre de m'entendre dire ça à San. Pourtant elle afficha un air ravi car j'avais adopté son expression et elle appuya sur play et se remit à côté de moi.

Je laissais mon regard se poser sur elle, et je regardais sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration et ne pus empêcher ma tête de se poser sur son épaule, elle ne se dégagea pas mais ne releva pas non plus. Elle semblait absorbée par le film, et moi j'étais adsorbée par elle. Je me sentais apaisée contre elle. Même si notre relation était seulement entrain de s'arranger, l'avoir un peu avec moi me rendait vraiment heureuse. Je laissais ma main glisser de mon ventre jusqu'à son bras qui était entre nous deux. Je ne bougeais pas mes doigts, je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Je profitais seulement d'elle. Je me moquais intérieurement de moi même, me demandant quel genre de personne se satisfaisait d'un contact si minime genre « mon dieu, je lui touche le bras ! ». Mes doigts se mirent à faire des petits ronds sur son bras, elle frissonna et je sentis qu'elle se tendait un peu. Je continuais mes caresses et ferma les yeux, pour pouvoir me concentrer uniquement sur les sensations, et profiter de ce moment qui me paraissait unique, alors qu'il était en réalité fort banal.. Je remplaçais mes doigts par ma main. Seulement la fatigue due à la douleur eut raison de moi et je finis par m'endormir.

« Britt' ? »

Santana glissa une main sous ma nuque et se dégagea de mon emprise. J'ouvrais les yeux et me redressais.

« Hmm moui ? Je suis réveillée, j'ai tout vu ! »

Santana me regarda tendrement.

« Bien sûr, je vais y aller moi ! Ça va aller pour ton dos ?

- Attends, tu ne restes pas dormir ? »

Elle eu l'air d'hésiter mais me répondit :

« Non. Non, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée..

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... Parce que... Parce que tu as mal et que je ne veux pas prendre trop de place dans le lit et t'empêcher de t'installer correctement ! »

Elle avait débité ça à une vitesse que je ne pensais pas humaine.

« Si ça n'est que ça … Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne me déranges jamais !

- Non mais si enfin je vais y aller ! »

Elle se pencha vers moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur mon front. Je fermais les yeux et saisi sa main. Elle s'éloigna, laissant tomber ma main.

« Je repasserais te voir si tu ne peux pas retourner en cours demain. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit... »

Elle se retourna et me regarda longuement avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle avait dit que si je ne venais pas demain elle viendrait me voir, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'avait plus envie de passer une journée sans me voir ! Je souris à cette pensée. J'espérais que je ne me laissais pas emporter encore trop vite. Il fallait que je me protège, que je me blinde, avec Santana c'était toujours un peu un pas en avant et trois enfin plutôt trente pas en arrière..

Mon dos se remit en une nuit de sommeil, je pus donc retourner en cours et aller aux entraînements du glee club, les sélections étaient dans deux semaines, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les manquer, mais je ne dansais qu'une fois sur deux pour ne pas trop tirer sur mon dos. J'aurais tout fait pour aller aux répétitions car Santana chantait à chaque fois, étant donné qu'elle avait le solo, et ça je ne l'aurais manqué pour rien au monde. Quand elle chantait, elle était comme la Santana d'avant avec moi, elle n'avait pas peur de laisser transparaître ses émotions, car elle pensait que cela n'enlevait rien à son statut de garce étant donné qu'on pouvait chanter des tas de choses, sans les ressentir mais que le plus dur était de faire semblant de les ressentir et c'est ce qu'elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre. Je me demandais comme Santana faisait pour intérioriser autant de sentiments, comment elle faisait pour ne jamais craquer ? Enfin tout cela pour dire que j'adorais venir aux répétitions car j'y voyais la Santana que j'aimais, et j'espérais que les autres arrivaient également à la voir.

En sortant des cours, je passais devant la salle de répétition et vis Santana entrain de rire avec Finn. Je m'étonnais de les voir ensemble, après la découverte de la dernière fois, je pensais que Santana l'aurait certainement traîné dans une ruelle sombre et tué mais contrairement à ce que certains pourrait penser, si Finn avait disparu, on n'y aurait pas vu que du feu, car Rachel aurait erré dans les couloirs en hurlant son malheur en salissant le sol de ses larmes coulant en continu ! À la réflexion c'était certainement pour cela que Santana n'avait pas abrégé les jours de Finn, car elle ne supportait pas Rachel et sa voix geignarde, donc il ne fallait pas laisser une possibilité qu'on l'entende plus que d'habitude. Je rentrais donc dans la salle, curieuse de découvrir pourquoi ils étaient là, presque comme des amis ! Finn me regarda d'un air gêné :

« Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose nous trois dans cette salle ! »

Santana soupira.

« Finn, écoute, il y a des moments où il faut vraiment que tu réfléchisses, je sais pas moi arrête deux secondes de penser à des hamburgers, déjà ça fera pas de mal à ton corps, parce qu'à mon avis, vu que t'es pas tout le temps entrain de manger, tu dois prendre des calories rien qu'en y pensant au vu de ton corps qui semble plus gros et mou de jours en jours et demande toi si vraiment il faut que tu parles, et je te promets qu'en deux secondes tu auras largement le temps de te répondre « NON », d'ailleurs, tu devrais tout le temps te demander si tes interventions sont utiles. Comme ça on aurait plus à attendre ta voix qui transpire les lipides.

- Bien, bien, je vais y aller. Salut Brittany. »

Il parti, déconfit, enfonçant un doigt dans son ventre pour vérifier la véracité des dires de Santana, et voyant son doigt s'enfoncer jusqu'à la deuxième phalange, il haussa les sourcils et se renfrogna un peu plus.

« Hé San, qu'est ce que tu faisais là ?

- Il avait promis de m'apprendre quelques trucs à la batterie mais j'avais oublié à quel point il était lourd, dans tout les sens du terme ! Aah dire que j'ai couché avec lui, j'ai des frissons d'horreur rien que d'y penser ! T'imagines Britt, être sur lui c'est un peu comme être sur un matelas à eau ! C'est pas stable, ça donne la nausée ! Oh et cette tête ! Mais comment c'est possible d'avoir toujours ce visage niais ? Ou au choix, quand il est triste ou fâché ou déçu, sa tête d'enfant qui boude. Non mais franchement, ce pauvre homme n'a que deux expressions dans son registre ?

- Si tu me montrerais ce qu'il t'a appris ?

- Tu veux ?

- Bien sûr que je veux ! Tout ce que tu fais est toujours génial ! »

Santana baissa les yeux en souriant. Je le pensais réellement mais je ne saurais dire si c'était vraiment objectif. Parce que tout ce qu'elle faisait, comme c'était elle qui le faisait, ça voulait dire que je pouvais la regarder, ce qui rendait l'activité géniale. Il faudrait que je la vois sortir des poubelles, et je verrais bien si ça rend l'expérience magnifique...

Santana s'assit derrière la batterie. Je reconnus tout de suite la chanson, c'était Song 2 de Blur. Je l'adorais et je n'avais cessé de le répéter à San quand je l'avais découverte. Encore une fois, je ne pus que remarquer que cette activité magnifiait San et inversement. Je voyais les muscles de ses bras tendus, et je trouvais ça réellement sexy. Je me mordais la lèvre. Une fois fini, elle releva la tête vers moi :

« Alors ?

- Génial, comme je l'avais prévu ! T'es forte pour une débutante !

- Mais non c'est vraiment facile ! Tu veux que je te l'apprenne, je sais que tu l'adores !

- Je veux bien essayer mais tu sais que malgré la danse je ne suis pas très coordonnée.. »

Je me mis à sa place et elle resta dans mon dos. Elle essaya de me montrer les différents gestes à effectuer, mais je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'elle me disait. J'essayais l'enchaînement puis la regardait comme un enfant qui attends que sa mère lui dise « mais oui c'est bien », seulement Santana me dit :

« ça n'est pas tout à fait ça mais si tu veux on a qu'à dire que tu es entrain de composer de la musique contemporaine.. ça peut toujours passer vu que maintenant ça ressemble plus à des bruits superposés plus inaudibles les uns que les autres.

- Oh, je croyais que j'avais bien réussi...

- Attends, je vais t'aider. »

Elle me poussa un peu et s'assit juste derrière moi, elle saisit mes deux mains des siennes, et posa son pied à côté du mien. Ce qui faisait que presque tout mon corps était collé au sien. Mes mains se mirent à trembler légèrement et j'eus soudainement chaud.

« Tu fais le pied et moi je fais les mains ok ? »

J'obtempérais. Mais je m'en sortais encore moins bien que quand Santana m'aidait pas. Il y avait moins de coordinations mais aussi beaucoup moins de concentration alors... Santana se redressa et secoua son t-shirt.

« Ben voilà c'était parfait là ! Il fait un peu chaud non ? »

Je souris et me gardais de dire que cela m'avait également réchauffée.

« Non, ça va !

- Ah... ça doit être moi alors ! Je ne sais pas !

- On va toujours au resto ce soir ?

- Oui, oui je passerais te prendre à 20h ça te vas ?

- Parfait ! Et ne t'avise pas de fuir au dernier moment, tu as perdu, et c'est tout ! »

Elle me fit une mine boudeuse, je fondis intérieurement.

Il était 19h30, je tournais en rond dans ma maison, m'asseyant puis me relevant, faisant un tour dans la cuisine, remontant dans ma chambre, retournant en bas, sous le regard amusé de mes parents :

« Brittany, tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir une bonne fois pour toute ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, on essaye de manger et te voir tourner comme ça, ça me rends malade !

- Hein quoi ? Je tourne pas, je réfléchis.

- Tu ne réfléchiras pas mieux si tu parcours un kilomètre dans la maison pendant ce temps ! Pourquoi t'es stressée ?

- Non, pas du tout, je ne suis pas stressée ! J'ai l'air stressée ? Parce que je ne le suis pas ! Pas du tout du tout. Nooon. »

Je poussais un soupir en abaissant ma main d'un air consternée. Mes deux parents se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Je décidais d'aller me remaquiller, car j'avais lu quelque part, je ne cite jamais mes sources, qu'une femme reste au top de sa beauté que deux heures après s'être préparée, or si j'étais prête une demi heure avant, ça ne me laissais qu'une heure et demi de perfection avec Santana ! Mais pourquoi je stressais, après tout ça n'était pas un rendez vous, seulement un dîner que j'avais gagné grâce au pari, dîner qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu sinon car Santana n'était pas amoureuse de moi, elle me l'avait dit. Il fallait que je m'en convainque. Après plusieurs essais de maquillages et de nouvelles tenues, j'entendis sonner à la porte.

« Santana est là ! »

Parfait, je n'étais plus totalement prête, ce qui pouvait faire penser à Santana que je n'attendais rien de cette soirée et que je n'étais pas pressée de la retrouver car j'étais en retard. Et donc lui montrer que je venais en toute amitié. C'était sans compter sur la délicatesse de mon père :

« ça fait une demi heure qu'elle tourne en rond et qu'elle change de tenue ! Vous allez retrouver des garçons ?

- Euh...non... »

Santana paraissait gênée mais lorsqu'elle me vit, son visage se détendit et elle me gratifia d'un large sourire. Je m'arrêtais un instant, soufflée par sa beauté. Elle était magnifique.

« Tu es très jolie Britt', il fallait pas t'embêter comme ça pour moi !

- Merci, mais toi non plus dans ce cas »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Ça semblait mal parti pour la soirée en toute amitié de mon côté...

Santana me prit par le bras et nous partîmes en direction de son restaurant préféré, elle ne m'avait pas dit où on allait mais je me doutais qu'elle m'emmènerait dans le restaurant mexicain, car quitte à payer autant payer pour quelque chose qu'elle aimait par dessus tout ! Je ne m'étais effectivement pas trompée. Elle s'assit en face de moi et tripota nerveusement sa serviette.

« tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Comme toi, tu sais que je ne suis pas une grande connaisseuse ! »

Je savais qu'elle serait contente de choisir. En règle générale, Santana aimait choisir pour tout, elle aimait dominer en réalité. Elle voulait diriger et contrôler chaque parties de ses relations, et de sa vie. On nous amena une bouteille de vin blanc. Elle me servit et nous buvions en silence.

« Alors t'aimes bien ?

- Oui ça va. Il est censé être bon ?

- Oui, au prix auquel il est vendu, il peut l'être !

- Mais il fallait pas prendre un vin cher alors que je ne fais pas la différence entre les bons et les mauvais San !

- Oui mais d'une part, moi je fais la différence, donc pour mon propre palais, j'allais pas en prendre un mauvais, et d'autre part, … j'ai envie de te faire plaisir.

- Merci, ça me touche ! »

Nous discutions de tout et de rien, et l'alcool faisant effet nous rigolions de plus en plus. Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient rougies, je souris en la regardant, ne me souciant pas de cacher mon attirance à cet instant. Elle s'arrêta, tout sourire :

« Quoi ?

- Rien. T'es belle.. »

Elle se mit à rire et murmura un vague « n'importe quoi ». Le reste du dîner se passa bien, nous passions la plupart du temps à rire, ce qui me faisais pleurer si bien que c'était la troisième fois que je me mouchais dans ma serviette, pour le glamour on repassera... Je me sentais si bien avec elle, c'était évident que même si nous n'étions qu'amies, il y avait un lien entre nous, on était faites pour être ensemble, c'était évident. Nous étions parfaitement compatibles et complices. Les rires étaient entre coupés de longs regards, de mon point de vue, un peu trop intenses pour n'être qu'amical. Santana se leva pour aller payer, elle m'attendit, je me levais à mon tour, oscillant un peu, elle m'aida à remettre mon manteau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était galante. Elle s'approcha du bar pour payer :

« Imprime bien cette image dans ta tête Britt, parce que c'est la première et la dernière fois que je paye pour nous deux ! »

Je lui lança un regard, lui fis un sourire séducteur et lui souffla :

« Certainement pas. »

Elle leva un sourcil étonné par tant d'audace, mais me saisit le bras et m'entraîna dehors :

« Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu... me dit elle

- Oh.. Tu veux rentrer ? »

Elle se tourna avec moi et me fit le sourire le plus ravissant que je n'avais jamais vu.

« Non. Je veux que tu m'emmènes danser. »

Mon cœur fit un bond à ses mots. Santana me laissait prendre le contrôle. Elle s'ouvrait enfin à moi. Et elle avait envie qu'on reste ensemble plus longtemps. Pour ma part, j'avais envie que cette soirée ne s'arrête jamais, peu importe les mots qu'on posait sur notre relation, à cet instant, je n'en avais absolument rien à faire, je pense que j'étais juste la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Parce que j'étais avec elle, qu'on riait, qu'on était que toutes les deux et que les autres n'existaient plus.

« Sans problème, San ! »

Nous marchions main dans la main et je sentais que Santana avait effectivement trop bu à la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ma main pour garder l'équilibre. Nous approchions de la boîte, je sentais les basses raisonner en moi. Une fois rentrée, elle me débarrassa de mon manteau, je trouvais ça une fois de plus adorable. Arrivées près de la piste de danse, Santana commença à danser, sous mon regard empli d'envie, mais aussi sous le regard d'à peu près tous les hommes présent. Elle s'attabla au bar, et je l'entourais de mes bras, me collant à son dos. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille pour me crier, bruit oblige :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux boire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop et toi ?

- Moi je prendrais bien des shots ?

- J'en ai jamais trop bu à part de la tequila à la fête de Sam... »

J'avais baissé la voix, je pensais que ça n'était certainement pas une très bonne idée d'évoquer ça maintenant. Heureusement San n'avait entendu que le début :

« Justement ! Je vais te les faire tous goûter et tu me diras lequel tu préfères ! »

C'est ainsi que s'enchaînèrent plusieurs verres au contenu indéterminé et d'une couleur peu naturelle. Mais à chaque fois, je n'étais pas convaincue.

« Celui là, tu vas l'aimer, c'est pour les filles. Moi j'aime pas trop mais je suis sûre qu'il te plaira ! »

Je souris à cette réflexion, comme si Santana était un homme ! Ou qu'elle reprenait sa position dominante..

« Non, désolée, je n'aime pas trop celui là non plus !

- Oh Brittany Pierce ! Tu fais chier, j'ai dépensé tout mon salaire pour essayer de te faire plaisir et toi tu fais ta difficile..

- Désolée mais mon estomac délicat ne supporte que le champagne en réalité ! »

Je fis mon sourire le plus innocent, Santana soupira :

« Très bien ! »

Elle héla le barman et pris deux coupes. J'en restais bouche bée. Est ce qu'elle essayait de me saouler ? Et de me séduire ? Une voix en moi me disait de faire attention, que Santana était ivre, qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour s'amuser, qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle faisait ni de qui j'étais, et que ça soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre ça ne changerait rien. Mais une autre partie de moi sautait de joie en pensant qu'elle s'intéressait enfin à moi et que si je n'avais pas été amoureuse d'elle, j'aurais été séduite de toute manière par toutes ses attentions vraiment trop chou pour que je puisse résister. Elle prit ma main et m'entraîna sur la piste, elle plongea son regard dans le mien et me souffla :

« maintenant montre moi ce que tu sais faire. »

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je me collais contre elle et commençait à bouger doucement, mes bras autour d'elle, la maintenant contre moi entièrement, je sentais la chaleur et l'humidité de sa peau due à la température de la pièce. Je la serrais si fort contre moi, tout mon corps la voulait. J'inspirais son odeur, je dévorais des yeux sa peau, je prenais tout ce que je pouvais. Car au fond de moi je savais, ça ne serait que pour ce soir, demain elle serait sobre et à nouveau prétendument amie avec moi. Notre danse était des plus sensuelle, voir plus au vue des regards posés sur nous. Plusieurs hommes étaient venus nous déranger pour nous demander si on avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus, un sourire des plus pervers accroché sur le visage. À chaque fois c'était moi qui avait répondu par un simple :

« Non merci ça va, on s'en sort très bien. »

Mais au cinquième qui vint vers nous, je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Santana posa violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue venant directement rencontrer la mienne. Je pensais que mon cœur avait du s'arrêter à ce moment là. Je gardais les yeux ouvert, écarquillés, n'arrivant à me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Elle m'embrassait. J'en avais rêvé, c'était là maintenant, et moi je ne parvenais pas à faire un mouvement. Elle m'embrassait. Il y eu une explosion de bonheur en moi et la voix en moi qui disait « fait attention » se fit écraser par celle qui disait « mon dieu, c'est trop bon, je vais mourir ». Alors lentement, je répondis à son baiser. Nos lèvres se dévoraient et nos langues ne cessaient de se chercher, je posais mes mains sur ses joues brûlantes et approfondissais encore le baiser. Je sentais que mon corps était entrain de se liquéfier, que j'étais entrain de me perdre en l'embrassant, de briser toutes mes défenses et je sentais une énorme vague d'amour, de tendresse et d'envie me submerger. Oh Santana si tu savais ce que tu provoques en moi... Le temps semblait être complètement arrêter, je vis le type partir déçu, et je continuais de l'embrasser, pendant quelques secondes ou minutes ? Je me sentais réellement transcendée par ses lèvres. Mais même ivre comment ne pouvait elle pas sentir ça ? Ça n'était pas un simple baiser d'amies pour se débarrasser d'un mec, non, c'était beaucoup plus. C'était un baiser avide, passionné, désireux. Elle s'éloigna de moi, le souffle court, mon cœur battait toujours aussi vite. Elle me regarda, séductrice. Je frissonnais et lui lança un regard aussi désespéré qu'amoureux. Car ça n'était que pour ce soir. Elle s'approcha de moi :

« T'es trop belle... T'es la seule fille qui me fait cet effet là... »

Un nouveau barrage céda en moi. Ça n'était que pour ce soir alors autant en profiter quitte à vraiment empatir demain. Mes lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes, qui semblait n'attendre que ça. Elle m'embrassa passionnément, accrochée à moi. C'était comme si nous essayions de fusionner, de n'être plus qu'une.. Et à chaque baiser, c'était pareil, le monde s'effaçait, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Et cette musique sourde qui raisonnait dans mes oreilles. Comme un moment à côté du monde. Elle me faisait me sentir unique. Nous nous embrassions comme ça jusqu'à ce que la boîte ferme. Nous partîmes, sans parler. Je pris sa main, elle la serra, comme pour me signifier qu'elle était là. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle s'allongea directement, encore habillée, je m'assis et la regardais.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça...

- Comment ?

- Comme ça... Avec des yeux désespérés. Tu sais que je m'y perds. Mais que je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux...

- Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi faire ça ?

- Parce que j'ai bu et que j'en avais envie... »

Je baissais les yeux, sentant les venir les larmes.

« Ne complique pas tout Britt'. »

Je l'attirais contre moi et l'embrassais chastement. Elle se tourna. Je m'endormis rapidement, car il était malgré tout assez tard.. ou tôt.

Je me réveillais avant elle et décidais de partir sans la réveiller. Je savais que ça n'avait été qu'une pause rêve dans ma vie, mais je n'avais pas envie d'affronter la réalité tout de suite. Je voulais encore me délecter de cette douce illusion. Je parti à pied chez moi, l'air frais me remettant les idées en place. Je me disais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'emporte même si ça avait été... génial... Et que je laisserais Santana faire le premier pas si elle voulait en parler, ce dont je doutais. Repenser à hier me mettais du baume au cœur. Je savais que cette soirée resterait à tout jamais gravée en moi. Même si Santana m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me donner ce que je voulais, elle ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il se passait lorsque l'on s'embrassait, j'avais envers et contre tout l'espoir qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte.

Effectivement, comme je l'avais prévu, je n'eus pas de nouvelles de Santana. J'étais de toute manière dans un tel état que pour l'instant, il fallait juste que je dorme et que je cuve. Il fallait absolument que je me remette bien de cette soirée car les sélections était la semaine prochaine.

La semaine qui suivit fut assez intense, entre les cours et les répétitions. Santana ne m'avait pas reparlée de cette fameuse soirée, mais elle cherchait souvent ma présence, s'asseyait à côte de moi dès qu'elle pouvait, et me prenais la main. Je le savais, j'étais complètement entrain de retomber sous son charme. Je devenais dépendante de chacun de ses mots, regards, touchés. Dès qu'elle ne me regardait pas, je me sentais vide, et dès qu'on était séparée elle me manquait. Je ne pensais qu'à elle constamment, et j'en rêvais quand j'avais un peu de répit et que j'arrivais à dormir. J'étais donc dans un état de tension constante, ce qui était très fatiguant nerveusement.

C'était le soir des sélections. Tout le monde était stressé, et se criait dessus sans raison. Moi, comme à mon habitude, je m'étais isolée et tournais en rond. Je savais que ma prestation allait compter, ce qui me mettais encore plus de pression même si j'étais contente d'être un peu mise en avant. Santana vint vers moi, elle même était extrêmement tendue :

« Allez ça va aller Britt, hein ? »

Elle me regarda d'un air inquiet.

« Bien sûr San, t'es la meilleure, tu le sais bien !

- Mais toi aussi tu vas y arriver ! C'est un petit exercice pour toi, ça ne montre pas la moitié de tes capacités ! Ooh j'ai tellement peur ! Je sens que je ne vais pas y arriver !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller, tu n'as qu'à penser que tu chantes seule sous la douche ! Et puis si jamais on perd, ça n'est pas grave, on aura passé un bon moment, on se sera donné à fond et puis voilà. On fera mieux l'année prochaine.

- Non, je ne supporterais pas de perdre, parce que c'est moi qui chante tout ! Si l'on perds ça sera de ma faute et entièrement ma faute, je ne pourrais pas supporter un tel échec.

- Ne pense pas à ça, San. On ne va pas perdre. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu vas y arriver. Et moi je danserais sur ta voix, il n'y a pas plus agréable !

- Merci Britt' »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et nous nous enlaçâmes rapidement. Elle poussa un court soupir en serrant les poings.

Les dernières notes de la chanson de Quinn et Sam raisonnèrent dans la salle. La lumière se releva vers nous. Je crus que mon estomac n'allait pas tenir. Santana, qui était à ma droite me lança un regard inquiet, je lui donnais une petite tape sur les fesses en guise d'encouragements. Cela lui arracha un sourire crispé. Puis elle se retourna et commença à chanter. Nous nous mirent tous en mouvement et je rejoins Mike sur le devant de la scène. Je fis abstraction de tout ce qu'il y avait autour me concentrant uniquement sur la voix de Santana, et donnais tout ce que j'avais en moi. Santana semblait s'être détendue, dans son élément. Elle me fit un signe de m'approcher pour danser avec elle. Je souris. Même dans cette situation de stress intense, elle restait séductrice. À chaque passe difficile, j'entendais le public crier et cela m'emplissais de fierté et de bonheur et me poussait à faire encore mieux. Mike me fit passer au dessus de lui et je retombais parfaitement sur mes talons. Quand même, je tiens à le préciser, parce que c'est assez difficile, mine de rien !

Le public entier se leva en nous applaudissant. J'avais le souffle court et je ne pouvais retenir mon sourire. Santana me regardait, l'air comblée également. Nous attendions maintenant les résultats, elle m'avait rejoint et avait saisi ma main. Elle me glissa :

« Tu as été géniale, vraiment époustouflante ! »

« Et les premiers sont à égalité ! Les Warblers et les News Directions ! Ils iront donc tout deux aux Régionales ! »

Tout le monde se mit à sauter de joie. Et Santana me prit dans ses bras.

« C'est grâce à toi, tu étais tellement bonne !

- Non c'est grâce à toi ! Tu as été la meilleure ! »

Nous nous éloignâmes un peu, les bras toujours sur l'autre. Nos visages étaient assez proches et je sentais son souffle sur mes joues et je me mis à fixer ses lèvres avec insistance, puis me rendant compte de ce que je faisais, je regardais ses yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême, mais lorsque nos regard se croisèrent, elle se détourna en se raclant la gorge. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser là maintenant, pour celer cette victoire et rendre mon bonheur total... Au lieu de ça, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires avec les autres et se changea. Je fis de même, et nous partîmes tous ensemble.

En sortant, je riais avec les autres et je ne vis pas les deux feux éblouissants qui se dirigeaient rapidement vers moi et je me retrouvais à terre le souffle coupé.


	7. Chapter 7

J'ouvrais les yeux, quelqu'un était allongé sur moi et tremblait en me serrant. J'essayais de me dégager pour reprendre ma respiration, le choc me l'ayant coupée. Je me relevais, et regardais Santana faire de même, j'étais un peu déboussolée. Les autres approchèrent me demandant si ça allait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je.. je ne comprends pas..

Il y a une voiture qui est arrivée à toute vitesse vers toi, mais Santana s'est jetée sur toi pour t'écarter.. »

Je me tournais vers elle, elle se tenait le poignet avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Je m'approchais d'elle et posait ma main sur son bras :

« Merci San... Tu vas bien ? » Dis je inquiète en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle releva ses yeux vers moi :

« Plus jamais tu me fais ça ? Tu as compris ?

- Pardon...Mais ton poignet ? Tu as mal ?

- Non ça va aller, c'est toi qui a failli avoir un accident, il faut que je m'occupe de toi..

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. Fais moi voir. »

Je saisi sa main, elle grimaça et je poussais un cri de stupeur. Son poignet était complètement décalé par rapport à l'axe de son bras. J'entendis Puck murmurer « regarde, elle a un deuxième coude à la place du poignet ! » et Rachel se rattrapa à Finn :

« Je pense que je vais vomir ! »

Je leur jetais un regard noir, la situation était déjà inquiétante, pas la peine d'en rajouter...

« Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital San... Je vais t'emmener d'accord ?

- Non, je vous emmène tout les deux, tu es peut être en état de choc Brittany. »

Santana grogna et Kurt me prit par le bras.

« Tenez nous au courant pour son poignet ! »

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Kurt expliqua la situation et après une longue attente, parce que il paraît qu'un poignet cassé n'est finalement pas si grave par rapport à une plaie par balle, moi je ne sais pas, parce que c'est le poignet de Santana alors il devrait passer avant tout le monde, nous partîmes toutes les deux en consultation, car le médecin voulait s'assurer de mon état physique et psychologique... Je ne voulais pas quitter San mais Kurt me lança un regard de reproche. Je sortis une heure plus tard, tout allait bien, je courrais retrouver Kurt :

« Alors ?

- Elle a passé une radio, apparemment c'est cassé, mais là elle est avec le médecin pour voir s'il faut opérer, on ne peut pas rentrer. »

Je fixais la porte close, trépignant. Je recommençais à faire les cent pas... Kurt avait l'air amusé.

« Quoi ?

- Hé Britt', pourquoi tant d'agressivité ? Elle a le poignet cassé, c'est rien ! Il ne faut te mettre dans un état pareil !

- Oui mais si c'est plus grave ? S'il faut l'amputer ? Si elle devient tétraplégique ? S'il faut l'endormir ? Et qu'elle était allergique à l'anesthésiant ? Et qu'elle ne se réveillait pas ? S'il elle tombait dans le coma ou qu'elle attrapait une infection nosocomiale ? Ou qu'elle attrapait un cancer ?

- Mais Britt' tu divagues ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne sait même pas si elle doit se faire opérer alors ne vas pas t'imaginer tout ça ! Et puis on attrape pas un cancer comme ça, d'avoir été à l'hôpital !

- Et si le chirurgien perd un de ses cheveux ou qu'il postillonne pendant qu'il opère et que ça s'infecte ? Ou que ça provoque une mutation génétique et qu'elle devient un homme ?

- Là, tu perds franchement la raison, c'est juste impossible !

- Et si... »

Je fus interrompue par la porte de la chambre de Santana qui s'ouvrait, je me précipitais sur le médecin

« Comment elle va ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

- Je ne peux donner ses informations qu'à quelqu'un de sa famille, vous êtes..., il s'arrêta me fixant un instant, vous n'êtes pas sa sœur je suppose ?

- Non, je suis...euh...

- Nous sommes des amis, me sauva Kurt

- Bon, vous pouvez aller la voir de toute façon. »

Il tourna les talons et nous rentrâmes dans la pièce. Santana avait une tenue de malade et je trouvais qu'elle était vraiment trop mignonne là dedans, mais ça n'était pas vraiment le propos. Je m'approchais d'elle et pris sa main valide :

« ça va ?

- Hum.. Je me fais opérer demain matin, et j'ai TROP mal.

- Quoi ? Tu vas te faire endormir ? »

Elle vit mon air effrayé et me sourit tendrement.

« Il n'y quasiment pas de risques, tu crois que je me laisserais tuer par une petite anesthésie après m'être quasiment jeter sous une voiture pour sauver tes petites fesses ? Ah non, je me manquerais trop ! »

Je ris, Kurt murmura qu'il ferait mieux d'y aller et qu'il préviendrait les autres que tout allait bien. Je ne me retournais pas trop occupée à fixer Santana.

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout à l'heure San...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. C'est pour moi que j'ai fais ça ! Je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver car je ne peux pas concevoir un monde où tu n'existerais pas... J'ai eu tellement peur en voyant la voiture te foncer dessus.. Tu savais toi que quand on vit une situation d'alerte, on produit tellement d'adrénaline et que c'est comme si le monde était au ralenti ? J'y croyais pas trop, et pourtant c'est vrai ! Alors je me suis jetée sur toi au ralenti ! On aurait dit un film ! »

Elle se mit à rire, je me joignis à elle, le cœur battant en repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit juste avant...

« T'es un peu une sorte de héros alors ? Tu ralentis le temps pour sauver les jeunes filles idiotes qui ne regardent pas devant elles ?

- Tu n'es pas idiote... Mais non, je ne veux pas sauver les jeunes filles idiotes.. Juste les Brittany Pierce.

- Il y en a beaucoup tu crois ? »

Elle sourit à nouveau et serra un peu plus ma main puis ajouta en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens :

« Juste Ma Brittany Pierce. »

Je rougis à ses mots et baissais le regard, avec un sourire des plus niais accroché au visage.

« Hé tu crois que je pourrais avoir de la morphine ? Me dit elle d'un air complice

- Peut être.. Tu as très mal ?

- Assez oui quand même, mais je me dis que je n'ai jamais pu de tester ça ! C'est l'occasion ! »

Je fis une moue pas convaincue. Elle appuya sur sa sonnette et une infirmière arriva :

« ça ne va pas ?

- A vrai dire j'ai assez mal et j'aimerais savoir si je peux avoir des antidouleurs ?

- Vous n'êtes pas majeure et comme ça n'est pas une urgence vitale, il faut attendre l'arrivée de vos parents. Mais je peux vous donner du paracétamol en attendant !

- Hum...merci. »

Une fois partie, Santana se mit à râler :

« Hé bah voilà, adieu trip morphinique ! Tous mes espoirs réduits à néant ! Du paracétamol.. Elle voulait pas me donner une sucette tant qu'on y est ?

- Tu ne dois pas avoir si mal pour pouvoir encore t'énerver comme ça, dis je en riant

- Siii, je souffre le martyre ! Je meurs !»

Elle fis semblant de tomber en arrière, et je me précipitais sur elle, la serrant contre moi.

« Non. Tu ne meurs pas. Jamais. »

Santana m'entoura d'un bras et nous restâmes comme ça, l'une contre l'autre, le cœur battant. Mon visage était enfoui dans ses cheveux et j'inspirais son odeur.

« Santana ?... Brittany ? »

Je m'écartais soudainement et fit face aux parents de Santana, qui nous regardait d'une manière interrogative. Je décidais d'expliquer la situation pour éloigner le malaise due au fait de nous avoir trouver dans cette position.

« Santana m'a évité un accident mais elle s'est cassé le poignet.

- Oui on a vu le médecin, merci d'être restée Brittany. »

Je me relevais et pensait qu'il était mieux que je les laisse seuls. Je partis donc de la chambre, mais ne pouvait me résoudre à quitter l'hôpital. J'étais trop inquiète pour l'opération, si je rentrais, je ne ferais qu'y penser et je finirais par devenir folle. Je serais incapable de dormir et de me rassurer. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol et attendit. Lorsque ses parents sortirent, ils furent étonnés de me trouver encore là :

« Tu devrais rentrer, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

- Oui je voudrais juste lui dire au revoir..

- Bien, bonne nuit et à demain je suppose.

- A demain. »

Mes parents ! J'avais complètement oubliés de les prévenir ! Je saisis mon portable, 3 appels manqués.. Visiblement eux ne m'avaient pas oubliés ! Je les rappelais :

« Oui, c'est Brittany.

- Où es tu ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?

- Santana s'est cassé le poignet et je suis à l'hôpital avec elle... »

Après m'être quelque peu fait disputer, elle m'autorisa à rester si je pouvais. Je pénétrais à nouveau dans la chambre et le visage de Santana s'illumina.

« T'es encore là toi ? T'as rien de mieux à faire que de rester au chevet d'une mourante ?

- Ben non comme tu peux le constater ! Enfin si, y a Glee qui passe à la télé ce soir mais je préfère rester avec toi !

- Oh mais Britt ! Pourquoi tu regardes ça ? Les intrigues sont inintéressantes et les gens chantent tellement mal !

- Moi j'aime bien... ça doit être mon côté rêveuse ! »

Je m'asseyais sur le côté de son lit et nous discutions pendant un certain temps, j'étais contente d'être avec elle, elle me rassurait régulièrement à propos de son opération et je n'étais plus qu'un peu anxieuse. Une infirmière entra :

« Vous devez partir maintenant, les visites sont finies.

- Oh non, je ne pourrais pas rester s'il vous plaît ?

- C'est interdit, et puis il n'y a pas de place pour une deuxième personne !

- Mais je resterais sur la chaise. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule avant de se faire opérer ! Elle s'inquiète !

- Ça n'est pas plutôt vous que ça inquiète ? »

Je ne répondis pas mais Santana la regarda et prononça juste ces quelques mots:

« S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle reste.

- Ok..., céda t elle a contre-cœur, mais vous devrez être partie à 6h.

- Pas de problème. » Dis je avec un sourire ravi.

Santana avait toujours eu un pouvoir de persuasion assez puissant. Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle et posa mon bras sur son ventre.

« ça va tu n'as plus trop mal ?

- Non, grâce à mes parents, je suis plus que shootée !

- Tu devrais dormir un peu alors. »

Je l'embrassais sur le front, et lui souriais. Elle me rendit mon sourire et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Nous restâmes face à face à nous perdre dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, je mis alors ma main sur sa joue et repoussais quelques mèches de ses cheveux pour pouvoir mieux la contempler maintenant qu'elle était endormie. Je me baissais vers son visage et posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller puis m'approchais de son oreille et soufflais :

« Je t'aime. »

J'essayais de ne pas m'endormir mais la fatigue fini par m'emporter.

« Mademoiselle Lopez, c'est l'heure ! Hé ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- L'infirmière m'a permis de rester hier...

- Ah... »

Je lançais un rapide regard inquiet à une Santana à peine réveillée, qui me fit un petit signe de la main et me fis mettre dehors. Je la vis partir en salle d'opération et ne savait pas si je devais l'attendre ou partir. J'envoyais un sms à Kurt pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, mais sa réponse ne fut pas celle que j'attendais :

[ J'en ai rien à faire tant que tu me laisses dormir ! ]

Après des heures d'attentes et d'inquiétudes, Santana fini par sortir, et arborait un sourire fier et un magnifique plâtre, j'en étais presque jalouse ! Ses parents la ramenèrent et je rentrais chez moi.

La journée passa, ponctuée par des sms de Santana se plaignant de diverses choses relatives à son état. Je fus réveillée en pleine nuit par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je tentais de le saisir, renversant successivement ma lampe, un livre (oui car je sais lire!), et mon portable lui même :

« Humm moui ?

- Brittany ? Tu vas bien ? »

C'était Santana, en pleurs et visiblement affolée.

« Euh oui.. Enfin je dormais là.. »

Je l'entendis soupirer.

« Pardon...Je.. J'ai rêvé que je n'avais pas réussi à te faire éviter la voiture... et je me suis réveillée et j'étais affolée, je ne savais plus si c'était la réalité... Désolée de t'avoir réveillée... J'avais juste besoin d'entendre ta voix...

- C'est pas grave San. Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre la tienne.. »

Les jours suivants, j'allais voir Santana pour lui raconter les potins, pour qu'elle soit au top quand elle reviendrait, m'avait t elle dit, et aussi pour la faire sortir un peu de son isolement. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir trop bouger ni sortir car cela signifiait l'abstinence, ce qui la rendait assez irritable. Mais toutes les nuits, je recevais un appel d'elle, toujours affolée, toutes les nuits elle rêvait de cette voiture qui me fonçait dessus et me renversait. Des cernes profondes apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Je décidais d'agir, si je ne pouvais pas la rassurer quand elle me téléphonait la nuit peut être que ma présence à ses côtés le ferait mieux ?

C'est ainsi que je restais dormir chez elle. Je me tenais d'un côté du lit, n'osant l'approcher plus. Nos seuls contacts réels intimes dernièrement avaient été lorsqu'elle était ivre et pour l'accident. Alors dans une situation neutre comme celle ci je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais elle finit par me prendre simplement la main. J'entrelaçais nos doigts et caressa son pouce.

« Merci d'être là Britt.

- C'est un peu pour moi que je fais ça. Ça me permet de passer du temps avec toi, et j'aime être avec toi et puis tu as dis que tu allais t'occuper de moi alors je m'impose ! »

Elle se mit à rire. Nous discutâmes un peu avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Je fus réveillée par San qui tremblait et disait « non, non, non ! » , elle était dos à moi, je collais donc tout mon corps contre le sien et la serrait pour la rassurer et je chuchotais à l'oreille « Je suis là, tout va bien ». Son corps se détendit et elle s'arrêta de trembler. Elle ne se réveilla pas. J'étais contente de constater que, pour une fois, un de mes plans avec fonctionné. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla un peu avant moi, et commença à bouger dans le lit violemment.

« Sannn.. Tu pourrais me réveiller plus délicatement...

- J'essayais pas de te réveiller ! Je bougeais juste ! Pardon d'être vivante !

- Je sais bien que tu fais ça quand t'as envie que je me réveille, menteuse va !

- Bon ok mais j'aime pas être toute seule quand on est deux ! Et puis j'estime que si j'ai assez dormi, toi aussi !

- T'es vraiment une vicieuse tu le sais ça ? »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« t'as besoin d'aide pour te doucher ? »

Je mis à rougir à l'entente de ma proposition. Parce que si elle disait oui, ça voudrait dire que je me retrouverais avec Santana nue, plus ou moins incapable de se défendre juste devant moi... Aaah voilà que je tourne perverse !

« … Non merci, je vais me débrouiller ! »

Je soupirais presque de soulagement. Je proposais parfois des choses qui m'en demandais trop à moi même !

Le soir même, alors que nous rentrions ensemble, j'allais repartir quand Santana me retiens :

« Hé.. Tu voudrais pas dormir avec moi encore ce soir ? J'ai bien dormi cette nuit et c'est la première fois depuis l'accident..

- Je pensais que tu n'oserais jamais me le demander... On peut même dormir ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement remise si tu veux ! »

Elle sourit et pris mon petit doigt avec le sien.

J'adorais retrouver tous les soirs Santana, cela me faisait toujours une pause agréable après le lycée. C'était retrouver mon havre de paix, et San était toujours de bonne humeur et prête à me faire rire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé un endroit où je me sentais chez moi, car elle y était. C'était comme si sa présence que ça soit chez moi ou chez elle faisait que je me sentais bien. Je me surprenais à m'imaginer qu'on habitait vraiment ensemble.. Elle préparait mes plats préférés et était toujours attentionnée. Cependant, je ne pouvais rien percevoir de réellement plus qu'amical.

Je m'éveillais et fixais le réveil qui indiquait 3h. Je me demandais ce qui avait pu me réveiller quand je sentis la main de Santana dans mon dos, elle glissa doucement de mon omoplate jusqu'à ma hanche, je frissonnais, sa main me serra un peu et je sentis bientôt son corps chaud dans mon dos. Elle m'entoura de son bras et me serra. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur qu'elle ne voit que j'étais réveillée et qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Je sentais son regard dans mon dos, il était tellement intense que je le ressentais. J'entendais également sa respiration près de mon oreille, elle était un peu rapide.

« Je t'aime aussi... »

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Est ce qu'elle venait vraiment de dire ça ou je rêvais à moitié ? Je réalisais qu'elle avait ajouté « aussi », elle avait entendu ce que je lui avais dit à l'hôpital ? Je me retournais :

« Tu ne dormais pas ? »

Elle me regarda interloquée :

« Toi non plus ? »

Je tournais la tête en signe de négation.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à l'hôpital ?

- J'ai pensé que si tu me le disais pendant mon sommeil, c'est que tu ne tenais pas vraiment à ce que je l'entende de manière consciente alors j'ai respecté ta décision..

- Non en fait quand je te l'ai dis ça m'a quasiment échappé... Parce que je ne pense que ça dès que je te regarde.. Et tu m'as laissé t'embrasser ?

- Oui... Tu sais, l'accident et les rêves m'ont fait me rendre compte que je tiens à toi plus que tout. Et le temps qu'on passe ensemble toutes les nuits, je n'ai jamais autant apprécié d'être malade ! Et toi et moi on sait très bien toutes les deux que ça fait longtemps que je ne tremble plus mais aucune de nous deux n'a rien dit parce qu'on n'aurait plus eu de véritable raison de dormir tous les soirs ensemble.

- C'est vrai.. Mais je ne veux pas arrêter..

- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas arrêter. Je veux passer chaque minutes avec toi, parce que chaque minutes passées à tes côtés est du bonheur en puissance. Elles me remplissent de joie. Tu es tellement parfaite Britt.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce que j'ai peur.

- De quoi ?

- De beaucoup de choses. J'ai peur de ce que vont penser les autres, j'ai peur d'être jugée, haït, j'ai peur de dégoûter les autres. J'ai peur de te faire mal, parce que j'ai déjà fuit une fois, et je sais que je t'ai brisée le cœur en te repoussant au moins autant que le mien, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir assumer.. J'ai peur de te perdre, qu'on soit ensemble et que tu me quittes ou qu'il te t'arrive quelque chose, et ça me détruirais, je ne pourrais pas le supporter alors j'ai essayé de m'éloigner de toi, de repousser ses sentiments car ils me rendent trop vulnérables mais ils reviennent toujours...Ils ne partent jamais. J'ai aussi peur de ces sentiments pour toi, j'ai peur de me laisser emportée... J'ai peur car si je me laissais aller, je deviendrais complètement dépendante de toi, je ne pourrais plus être la Santana que je suis.. Je ne pourrais plus contrôler parce que je n'y arrive déjà plus. Il suffit que je croise tes yeux bleus pour perdre mes moyens, mes défenses. Dès que je te vois, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser et te dire que je t'aime et j'ai même parfois envie de te demander en mariage !

- Oui.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je veux me marier avec toi ! »

Elle émit un rire, ses yeux brillaient, je m'approchais d'elle doucement, elle fit pression sur mon dos, me rapprochant d'elle également, et lentement nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Elle m'embrassait tendrement, comme une première fois. Elle me serra encore plus contre elle, et se redressa pour se mettre au dessus de moi et approfondis le baiser. Je la laissais prendre le contrôle, j'aimais sentir qu'elle me désire. Elle passa une main sous mon t-shirt et nous soupirions toutes les deux l'une contre l'autre. À chaque caresse plus intime, je me rendais compte à quel point elle m'avait manqué physiquement aussi. Nos corps réagissaient très rapidement en parfaite synchronie. Elle retira mon t-shirt et embrassa mon cou, puis traça de sa langue la ligne de mon épaule à mon oreille, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire soupirer. Je retirais avidement son t-shirt, ne supportant plus la présence d'un tissu entre nos deux peaux brûlantes. Je touchais son ventre, qui était contracté sous l'effort et mes doigts glissaient contre ses abdos que je pouvais sentir. Je me mordais la lèvre et la regardais pleine de désir, son ventre me rendais folle.. Il était juste parfait.. Elle se jeta sur mes lèvres et entama des mouvements qui eurent raison de moi..

Je la serrais contre moi, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration. J'entendais son souffle erratique dans mon oreille. Je n'arrivais pas à croire aux sensations que j'avais ressenties. Cela avait été si intense, je m'étais demandé à plusieurs reprises si je n'allais pas mourir mais... à ce moment là, ça m'importait peu.

« Je crois que maintenant, je peux définitivement affirmer que je ne peux plus me passer de toi...

- Tu crois que tu pourras dépasser tes peurs San ? Parce que ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous n'était pas la preuve ultime que ce qu'il y a entre nous est exceptionnel, hors du commun, magnifique.. ?

- Tu parles encore des mes performances sexuelles là ?

- Je parle de nous deux. De moi qui t'aime comme il n'est pas permis d'aimer. Et qui te demande d'assumer ce que l'on est l'une pour l'autre. Je suis fière de t'aimer et je suis encore plus fière que tu m'aimes. Je ne veux plus me passer de toi, je ne veux pas me cacher pour t'embrasser, parce que je veux t'embrasser à chaque fois que le besoin s'en fera ressentir, c'est à dire tout le temps. Je n'ai plus peur de vieillir avec toi, car tu es tout ce que je veux. Et à partir du moment où tu seras avec moi, je ne veux rien de plus. Tu es la meilleure, la plus belle, la plus parfaite. Je te veux à jamais San. Je t'aime. Et j'aimerais inventer d'autres mots pour te le dire parce que ceux là sont ceux que tout le monde utilisent et ce que je ressens pour toi, ça n'est pas ce que tout le monde ressent, c'est bien plus qu'aimer, j'existe par toi, pour toi. Un jour je trouverais les mots pour te dire que tu es tout pour moi, je te le promets.

- Je veux aussi être avec toi, je vais essayer de ne plus avoir peur. Non je ne vais plus avoir peur. Et on sera ensemble. Je t'aime Britt.

- Est ce qu'on est ensemble maintenant ? dis je en souriant.

- Oui, mille fois oui ! »

Elle m'embrassait une nouvelle fois à travers les larmes de joie qui coulaient sur mes joues.

J'arrivais au lycée avec Santana. En descendant de la voiture, elle avait longuement inspiré, m'avait pris la main et avait entrelaçé nos doigts. Elle releva la tête et marcha fièrement. En entrant au glee club, Kurt me regarda la bouche ouverte puis applaudit silencieusement d'un air surexcité.

« Bon, vous avez du le remarquer mais je tiens à l'officialiser... Voilà, Brittany et moi, on est...ensemble.

- Ah bah enfin ! Soupira Quinn

- C'est clair c'est pas trop tôt ! Renchérit Puck.

- Mais attendez … tout le monde se doutait de ça ? S'étonna San

- Bah ouais c'était un peu comme un feuilleton qu'on suivait tous ensemble, on se racontait les petites disputes et tout ! Ça va faire un vide maintenant que c'est fait !

- En tout cas … c'est chaud... »

C'est ainsi que Santana sauta sur Puck, le rouant de coups et l'insultant en espagnol pendant que Rachel demandait à Finn « mais pourquoi moi je n'étais pas au courant ? Je ne comprends pas... », Santana se retourna :

« c'est sûrement parce qu'on ne te dit rien et qu'on fait tout semblant de t'apprécier alors que ça n'est pas le cas !

- Bon allez vous asseoir toutes les deux ! »

Je m'installais à côté de San, qui repris ma main et me regarda tendrement. Je soupirais. Place au bonheur !

* * *

><p>Tala ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)<p> 


End file.
